


Stuck in the Middle With You

by F_Smutt_Fitzgerald



Category: Smosh
Genre: Anxiety, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Complicated Relationships, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love Triangles, Multi, Oral Sex, References to Depression, Self-Insert, Sex, Sexual Tension, Threesome - F/M/M, VidCon YouTube Convention, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_Smutt_Fitzgerald/pseuds/F_Smutt_Fitzgerald
Summary: All your dreams are coming true as your YouTube channel is taking off, you're a guest at VidCon, you're doing a collaboration with Smosh...Oh and your two YouTube crushes Damien Haas and Shayne Topp are apparently in love with you. Will you let them pursue you at the risk of ruining their friendship?  Do you pick one and break the other's heart? Will Love, Lust, or Heartbreak win the day?**Finished!**
Relationships: Damien Haas/Shayne Topp/Reader, Damien Haas/You, Shayne Topp/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	1. These Crushes Are Crushing Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fan Fic guys, first time writing 'smut' (also there's a bit of build up before anything sexy happens, sorry), and in general I haven't written anything in years... Go easy on me. 
> 
> Oh, and for those of you who may not be familiar:
> 
> *(Y/N) = Insert your name, or, well, whatever name you want.

It was a dream come true when you answered the phone and found out it was Ian Hecox asking if you wanted to do a collab with Smosh. Your YouTube channel had just taken off and you were attending your first VidCon, and now one of your idols was on the phone asking YOU if you wanted to make a video with them.

“Yeah, I’ve been following your videos, a bunch of us here at the office have,” Ian said, “And we saw you were also a guest at VidCon this year, so we thought it would be super cool to do a couple of collab videos while you were down here, a couple for your channel, a couple for ours.”

Before he could say anymore, you shout almost a little too loudly, “Bro I am so fucking in!”

You realize the profanity probably didn’t sound too professional, but Ian laughs over the phone. “Fuck yeah dude.” You guys exchange information and settle on a date just before VidCon starts to discuss the collaboration, what sorts of videos you guys will be doing together. You and the Smosh gang are even staying at the same hotel so there won’t need to be any commute back and forth.

The day comes, your Uber drops you off at the hotel, none of your friends could come with you because they were all busy with work or with school or family stuff, so you were on your own. You’ve been rehearsing in your mind what you’re going to say when you meet everyone at Smosh. You’ve watched so many of their videos it feels like they’re already your friends, when you’ve never actually met them. Courtney, Noah, Keith, the crew even! You were excited to meet them all. ‘ _Wait,’_ you think to yourself, _‘Will I even meet them all, what if some of them aren’t going to be available for filming?’_

You check in, looking around the hotel, seeing some familiar faces, other small youtubers you didn’t really know the names of. You drag your suitcase to the elevator and push the button of the floor you’re on. You continue thinking about the Smosh collab. If you didn’t meet all of them, you’d be okay, but more than anything you wanted to meet Shayne and Damien. You loved their friendship and the interactions they had with each other in the videos. Individually they’re amazing, but together they’re just so perfect. You did have a crush on the both of them, often you’d wonder which one you’d prefer, then remind yourself that the odds that either would ever like you the same way were slim. And then scold yourself for being a creepy fan, and that maybe it’d be better if you didn’t meet them in real life…

The elevator opens and you walk down the hallway till you find your room. Just then you hear voices and footsteps coming from the room next to yours. You freeze before you can insert your key card. _‘Fuck.’_

The door next to yours opens. Two guys you recognize very well walk out of the room, the blonde one finishing up a joke and the taller brunet with the blue streak in his hair laughing like a dumb ass. You drop your key card and let out a silent “Fuck.” Shayne Topp and Damien Haas turn to look at you, concerned as you kneel down to grab the card.

“Hey, you okay?” Shayne asks.

You laugh and stand up a little shaky, thinking to yourself _‘please for once in your life be cool.’_ “Yeah, I’m fine, thanks for asking... I just uh…” you look at them, you realize they’ve got swim suits on and towels in their arms. You see their bare chests and you try so hard to keep eye contact. “I didn’t expect to have my room next to Shayne Topp and Damien Haas.” You laugh a little with your hand rubbing the back of your neck. Is it hot in here? It’s hot in here, why is everything getting blurry?

“Oh shit!” Damien stammers out. He starts whispering in Shayne’s ear, you hear him mutter your name and the name of your channel.

Shayne’s eyes go wide. “Oh shit! Dude, you’re (Y/N) right?” He asks with a big grin.

You look at them in disbelief. You trip over your words but manage to get out a “Yeah.”

Damien throws out his hand and shakes yours, “Dude we are such big fans, we love your videos!”

Shayne joins in, “You’re so freaking funny, oh my god, we are so excited to do the collab with you!”

You are awestruck. They like your channel?! Your YouTube crushes like your channel!? A big red blush shines on your face. “You guys have no idea what it means to hear you say that. I’m such a big fan.” You bite down on your lip a little to keep yourself from saying anything stupid.

Damien notices that you seem to be a bit shaken up. He pats your shoulder reassuringly. “Take a deep breath girl, it’s okay to be nervous. Just know that we, too, are super excited to meet you!”

Shayne nudges his friend, “Hey man we should get down to the pool, the others are probably wondering where we are.” Shayne turns to you, arms outstretched, “Is it cool if I hug you?”

“Of course!” You smile and lean in for a hug. You feel his firm muscles and the warm skin of his bare back. His stubble grazes your cheek which gives you a slight shiver. He smells so good, his cologne is faint but intoxicating.

Shayne pats your back as he pulls away, “It’s super awesome meeting you, we’ll see you later for the collab meeting!”

Damien leans in for a hug next. He’s softer but still well built, his embrace is warm and comforting, he smells sweeter, more like candy. ‘ _Jesus stop thinking about how good they smell, it’s weird.’_ “We’ll be down at the pool with some of the Smosh fam if you wanted to join us for that, too.” He said pulling away from the hug.

“Nah, I gotta get some stuff ready and get some vlogging in before the meeting. Thanks for the invitation though!” The idea of seeing them swimming and playing around in the water is a bit too much for you right now.

“Alright man, see you in a bit then!” Shayne waves as they start walking towards the elevator.

“Happy vlogging!” Damien waves with a goofy smile as he bumps into Shayne down the hallway.

You laugh as you finally open your door and roll your suitcase into your room. You drop your bags at the foot of your bed and fall face first onto the bed. You silently scream into the pillows. You’re so happy and yet so nervous. You breath in deep. _‘I can get through this.’_

_…......._

A few hours later, after you’ve done some filming, grabbed a bite to eat, and taken a shower to freshen up after all that traveling, you hear a knock at your door. You open it to find Ian Hecox and Sarah Whittle there to greet you.

“Hey!” Ian leans in for a hug, “You get in all okay, your flight went well?”

“Yep, everything went smoothly, I’m grabbing my stuff now for the meeting. Hi Sarah! It’s so great to meet you!” You embrace her.

“The feeling is mutual! We’re so excited to work with you, the team already has some great ideas for what we’re gonna do.”

You grab your bag and slip on some sandals and head out the door, patting your pockets to make sure your keycard and phone are all there. Ian and Sarah lead you down to the conference room of the hotel. “So have you met any of the Smosh family before?” Ian turns to you in the elevator.

“Not really, I bumped into Shayne and Damien when I first got here.”

“Oh yeah, you guys have rooms next to each other! How’d that meeting go?”

You stare into the distance, “They were shirtless.”

Sarah snorts out a laugh, “So good then?”

You get to the conference room and there’s a couple of writers and crew members at the table, including Monica, Tommy, and Garrett. You shake their hands and exchange greetings as well as some excitement in meeting each other, then engage in small talk about flights and weather and California life. You all sit down and start talking about skits and ideas for shoots. Courtney, Olivia, Keith and Noah walk in, smelling of chlorine, apologizing for the tardiness, that they got caught up at the pool. You guys gush over each other, excited to be working together. Then Shayne bursts through the door, yelling back behind him, “HA! I win!”

Damien shortly follows, panting, “Screw you, Shayne, you cheated!”

“It was a fair race.”

“You tripped me!”

“All’s fair in love and war.” Shayne looks off dramatically before keeling over laughing as Damien karate chops him in the stomach.

“Sorry guys, dumbass suggested we race to get here faster, then pushed me to the ground when we left our room.” Damien then looks at you with a big grin, “Hey (Y/N)!”

You smile and return the greeting, accepting a side hug from the two guys as the sit down at the table next to you. More ideas are thrown around, you mention always wanting to do Spelling Bee-kini Wax, which gets Sarah super excited.

“Believe me.” Shayne yells with a laugh, “You DO NOT want to do Spelling Bee-kini Wax.”

“Are you… Are you a masochist?” Courtney turns to you with concern. You all laugh and throw down the other usual suggestions, Eat it or Yeet it, Try Not to Laugh. You guys write down a couple of sketch ideas, you and Monica start working on a script for an “Every Art Youtuber Ever” video. You suggest doing an art challenge with the Smosh personalities.

“Ooh can we do some nude drawing?” Shayne says.

“Do you want to pose for us Shayne?” Damien asks with a chuckle.

Shayne starts flexing and posing, “I was born to be a nude model, we can even censor my peen with a fig leaf.”

“Yes Shayne,” Damien resting his head on his fist, “A very small fig leaf.”

“Yes, for my incredibly small penis.” Shayne gives you a sly wink while everyone else does a combination of groaning and laughing.

You decide that something more along the lines of Pictionary would be more appropriate. More ideas are thrown around before Ian calls for a quick break for people to use the restroom and grab snacks. Shayne and Damien go on a snack run, the group calling out for various items to be brought back for them from the hotel snack machines. You decide to get up and use the restroom, mostly just to stretch your legs and give yourself a break from the overwhelming social interaction. Before entering the restroom, you hear Damien and Shayne speaking in the adjacent hallway, you look over and through a cracked door you see them alone in a room full of different vending machines.

“Sooo… I was thinking about asking (Y/N) if she wanted to go out for a couple drinks tonight…” Shayne presses some buttons and swipes a card. “Do you think that would be inappropriate… Since you know, we’re doing a collab right now?”

Damien leans next to another machine and looks down. “Wait… Do you, like her?”

“Well, I don’t know her very well, but I’d like to. She’s cute, and funny, and talented.” Shayne selects some more items from another machine, bags of cookies and candy fall into the slot. “I’m so hesitant to date because of our schedules, but I feel like I can really vibe with her.”

Damien looks down solemnly and nods. “But, like, I don’t know man, is she really your type?”

Shayne opens up a bottle of water and takes a sip, eyeing Damien curiously. His eyes then open wide in realization. “Oh shit. You like her too.”

Damien rubs his neck, “I mean, yeah. I was the one that first introduced you to her channel. C’mon man, she’s so nerdy and dark and weird, that’s my thing.”

“I like that stuff to. You may be more nerdy and dark than I am but weird is definitely up my alley. You’ve dated a lot more than I have these past years, let me go for this one.”

“But you can have any girl you want, Shayne. I mean look at you!” Damien gestures up and down Shayne’s body then crosses his arms. “I’ve liked her longer than you have.”

“Bro this isn’t a matter of who saw her first.” Shayne aggressively swipes his credit card at another machine. Chips fall down through the slot. “ _’I can have any girl I_ want’? Bro you get way more fan art and creepy fan messages than I do. You have a whole sea of fan girls to pick from.”

They stand there silently for a moment. Damien chuckles half-heartedly, “Jesus, we’re fighting over a girl. How old are we again?”

Shayne laughs, “As far as I know, we’ll always be children.”

“Maybe she’ll choose one of us, that’ll make things easier.” Damien shrugs.

“Yeah, let’s stop assuming that she’d even consider either of our dumb asses. That ‘Before the Con’ VidCon party is tomorrow night, maybe we can figure out then if either of us has a shot.”

They grab the snacks and drinks they’ve collected for the group and start walking to the door. You quickly run out of view and hide in the restroom. _‘Jesus, they both like me? What the hell is happening?’_

You wait a bit to collect your thoughts before returning back to the conference room. People are eating their snacks and settling back in for the remainder of the meeting, which is mostly just scheduling stuff. Shayne’s eating from a bag of BBQ chips, which he offers to you. You grab a few chips which gives him a satisfied smile. Damien just looks at you guys sadly, before looking to Ian who starts the meeting back up again. The group decides that now would be a great time to bring back Spelling Bee-kini Wax, at the insistence of Sarah. Garrett votes to do a Eat it or Yeet it video, meaning both of these videos would be done at the Mythical office, so that would need to be done next week after the convention. 

“Hey, I got an idea.” Damien speaks up, “We got some free time tonight. Why don’t we film the Pictionary video here tonight?” The group thinks about it for a moment.

You nod in agreement, “Yeah, it’s going on my channel so it doesn’t need too much production value, I like to keep things simpler anyways.” The group decides that would be a good idea. Noah and Keith already have plans tonight, and Olivia wasn’t feeling too good, so the filming would be with you, Ian, Courtney, Shayne and Damien.

“Let’s film it in mine and Damien’s room,” Shayne suggests, “Our room is a little bigger plus the two beds would make for better formatting in the video.”

“Alrighty then.” Sarah puts her hands together, “Film crew, let’s get the film and sound equipment up there, I’ll go run and grab some supplies from the store, you guys go and grab some dinner while we set up.” And just like that meeting adjourned.

“Huh, that went by much better than I expected.” You let out a sigh of relief.

“What were you expecting?” Damien smirked at you. 

“More… Screaming? Maybe some bloodshed.” You stare into the distance eerily.

Shayne burst into laughter, “No, bro, that would have been way better. Just going into gladiatorial combat in the middle of a meeting.”

“We should do a video on that.” Ian interjects. “It’s actually not a bad idea.”

Olivia and her boyfriend Sam head up to their room to relax, Noah and Keith say their goodbyes before heading out, Sarah and Monica head to Walmart, and the film crew starts unloading equipment from the vans in the parking lot. So the rest of you guys head out and grab some dinner. You were already talking to each other about stuff like you hadn’t just met that day, it made you feel better about being here at VidCon alone. 

Damien walks close to you, “So, are you going to the VidCon party tomorrow night?” Shayne gives him a knowing glare.

Your heart skips a beat because of what you over heard earlier. You breathe in a bit and respond, “Yeah, of course. Though I’m a little nervous about going to parties, especially alone.” The group looks at you with concern. “Oh, uh, I’m here by myself, my friends and my family couldn’t come with me. Which is fine! I know my way around Anaheim.”

Courtney grabs you by the arm, “Girl you can stick with us if you want. Especially tomorrow night. VidCon parties can be pretty crazy.”

Shayne puts his arm around you, “We’ll keep you safe!”

Courtney pushes him away, “It’s creeps like you we need to keep her safe from.”

Shayne laughs, “Come on Court, that hurts my feelings.” He puts his hand over his chest like he’s in pain. 

You all make it to the restaurant and go over what you’re going to be doing in the video tonight while eating. Not that there’s much to talk about, you’re playing Pictionary.

“But it’s definitely going to be dirty Pictionary.” Ian says with a mouthful of burger.

“Oh of course.” “Definitely.” You all say in agreement.

..........

You guys return to the hotel, stuffed, carrying bags of food that the crew had requested for you to pick up. You guys head to your rooms to do a quick freshen up/change of outfits for the video. You enter Shayne and Damien’s room, lights and cameras set up all over, a pad of paper on an easel between the two beds. Damien is having his mic pack set up, his shirt lifted up so the technician can tape the wire to his skin. You can’t help yourself but look at Damien’s happy trail leading from his chest down to underneath his pants. You feel yourself breathing harder, _‘Stop looking, stop looking’_ you plead with yourself, but you can’t stop. Damien glances up at you and blushes. Someone nudges you in that moment.

“Ready to get mic’d up?” Shayne says with a lavalier mic pack in his hand. 

“Sure, I’ve never actually set one of these up before, I just use a basic microphone in my videos.”

“Don’t worry, it’s not hard, I’ll help you out.” Shayne gestures to your collar, “May I?”

“Oh, uh, yeah.” You stammer and you reach up to pull your collar out so he can clip on the mic to it. He grazes against your collar bone, which gives you goosebumps. You notice he’s glancing at your cleavage. You look over to Damien, who is looking at Shayne with darkness in his eyes. You grab the pack from Shayne, “I think I got the rest from here, thank you though.”

“Yeah, no problem.” Shayne turns and notices Damien looking at him, he sits down on his bed, looking away from him.

Once everyone is there, Sarah decides to join you for the video, deciding you guys need an even number, 3 guys and 3 girls. You start your usual intro, sitting between Sarah and Courtney on one bed, facing Ian, Damien, and Shayne on the other bed. You introduce the Smosh members, announcing the special VidCon video series you guys are doing. You describe the game you’re doing and the boys vs. girls teams. “The girls are going to be at a bit of a disadvantage though!” Ian cuts in, “I mean, you don’t know Courtney and Sarah very well, so it’ll be harder for you guys, plus Shayne and Damien basically share the same brain. Why don’t you and Damien switch places to even things up?”

“Oooh, good idea!” Courtney chimes in. 

“It’s going to be the same anyways,” Damien laughs, “(Y/N) and I are basically the same person.” To help prove his point, you both throw up two fingers to your forehead and yell “You need more training!” in unison followed by laughter and a “Dear God!” from Shayne. You guys switch places and begin the game.

The terms are nerdy/video game/Smosh related, Sarah trying to draw ‘Ian Hecox’, which Courtney and Damien got immediately; Ian trying to draw ‘Senpai’, which you and Shayne did not get and laughed in surprise when you found out the answer. The game continues, after Damien gets his team to guess ‘the Sims’, Shayne grabs a prompt paper and laughs for a solid minute before finally drawing. He draws what appears to be a glass of fluid in the hand of a stick figure man with a bow tie and a beard, it hits you and you stand up and shout, “DADDY’S JUICE!” Shayne yells victoriously and embraces you, picking you up and swinging around. You guys fall against the bed, snickering. You turn towards the camera with a sly smile, “We all could use a little of ‘Daddy’s Juice’.”

Shayne spreads his arms out in a mighty pose, “I’m here to provide!” Courtney kicks him and he kicks back, and they continue to kick each other like two siblings fighting. Damien leans his head on his hand, faking a smile while his mind drifts, eyes to the ground. 

You make eye contact and give him a reassuring smile. He sits up straight a little more enthusiastic and turns to Sarah, “C’mon Sarah, let’s show these looooosers what we got!”

The game continues for a while, you all decide to do it in two parts, the second part to be posted on the Smosh Games channel. The game ends with you, Ian, and Shayne winning with only one point more than Sarah, Courtney and Damien. Your team obviously has to rub your victory in the faces of your opponents with overdramatic victory dancing and shrieks. You guys finish with the outro and thus concludes the first of your collab videos. You all help the crew pack up the equipment and clean up Damien and Shayne’s room. The group hugs and shakes hands good night. Damien pulls out his switch and asks the group if you want to play some Mario Kart. You’re a bit tired but there’s no way you’re gonna pass up on playing Mario Kart with Damien.

“Yessss! I love Mario Kart,” You sit on his bed next to him, “But I have to admit, I am terrible at it.”

Courtney yawns with a big stretch, “Sorry guys, I’m super exhausted.”

Sarah agrees, “Yeah, it’s been a long day, I need to get to bed.”

“Same,” Ian rubs his eyes, “You guys have fun though. Don’t stay up too late, we got more to do tomorrow.” 

They say their goodbyes and leave, and soon it’s just you, Damien, and Shayne. You feel a little awkward like maybe you shouldn’t have been so eager to play, but Damien is already setting up the Switch on the TV. Damien turns to Shayne, who clearly looks tired. “Are you playing baby boy? If you’re tired and want to go to bed, we could play in (Y/N)’s room to give you some quiet.” You widen your eyes, alone in your room with Damien?! You feel a little nauseous. Maybe it would be a good idea to just call it a night.

Damien’s words struck a chord in Shayne, he stands up with renewed vigor. “Hell no am I backing away from a challenge. I’m about to pwn you nerds at Mario Kart!”

“Whatever you say, Mr. Bully, just don’t take my lunch money, I need that for my chocolate milk.” You say in a dweeby voice. Shayne giggles and scooches next to you on Damien’s bed.

Damien begrudgingly hands Shayne a controller. “Here, you can take the smelly one.” You all sit down very close to each other on the full bed. Damien unsurprisingly is very good and is destroying you guys. You notice that he’s trying to take it easy on you though, only throwing back red shells when you’re not behind him, and even Shayne is only throwing Blue shells when you’re not in first.

“You guys don’t need to take it easy on me,” You say with feigned offence, “I can lose by my own merit.”

“So you want us to go hard on you?” Shayne sleepily says with his head on your shoulder. You get all flustered and drive off the road. 

“Fuck you Shayne.” You throw your head down in defeat. You can feel Shayne shake slightly with restrained laughter.

“Don’t you say it Shayne.” Damien says flatly as he knocks Shayne off the track in the game.

“No idea what you’re talking about.” Shayne lifts his head off your shoulder trying to put more concentration on beating his best friend. You can feel the tension between the two, you’re a bit trapped though so you try to focus on not getting last place.

After a few more rounds, you feel Shayne start to drift out of consciousness next to you, leaning his body more onto you, he’s driving his kart into a wall. You feel yourself start to nod off jolting yourself awake and then nodding off again. Shayne nuzzles his face against your neck. Your heart races, you don’t know if he knows what he’s doing, or if he’s legitimately just falling asleep. You don’t want him to stop though, you start to lean your head onto his. You notice Damien glancing at you, and he freezes a bit. You can sense the overwhelming sadness building up inside of him. You want to rub his back to reassure him, you want to kiss him, and let him know he’s loved. You’re literally caught between two men you have feelings for. You lean forward and gently place your hand on Damien’s hand. He jolts his head toward you, snapping out of a trance. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you. I think Shayne and I are both ready for bed. It’s probably a good time to call it a night.”

Shayne mumbles as he cuddles up against you, “I’m not sleeping, you are.”

Damien chuckles and rubs his eyes, which are a little teary, “Yeah, I’m getting sleepy too.” He turns off the switch. You shove Shayne off of you as he squeals in disappointment. You all get up and you walk over to Damien, giving him a big hug.

“I had a great time with you guys tonight.” You let go and look at him sternly, “One of these days I’m gonna kick your ass at Mario Kart.

Damien laughs, he throws his two fingers to his forehead, “You’re gonna need a lot more training!” You both chuckle. 

You turn and give Shayne a hug. “Good night you big lug! I’ll see the both of you tomorrow.”

Shayne holds you tight and murmurs in your ear, “See you tomorrow kiddo.” You break from his embrace and walk out the door with a final “Goodnight!” You enter your room and plop onto your bed, your mind racing about the two men in the room next to yours. You’re too anxious to fall asleep, so you grab the bottle of melatonin from your bag. You dispense 2 pills, think about it for a second, then add a third. You want to fall asleep as fast as possible so you can get some sleep for tomorrow. You hug your pillows and fall asleep with visions of Damien Haas and Shayne Topp dancing in your head.


	2. Love and War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions rise as both Damien and Shayne seem to be pursuing you. This VidCon party is going to be more than you bargained for.

Your alarm jolts you awake. You were in such a deep sleep you’re not entirely sure where you are and what’s going on. You look at your phone and see you’ve gotten a text from Courtney.

_“ Hey girl! We’re grabbing breakfast down in the lobby if you want to join us!”_ Sent 10 minutes ago. You decide you’re too tired to throw on real clothes at the moment, so you head down in your pajamas. You get down to the lobby and see the Smosh gang taking up a majority of the hotel breakfast area. Courtney sees you first and greets you with a big excited welcome hug. Ian and Sarah are talking about scheduling stuff with Monica and Matt Raub over at a corner table, pausing to greet you good morning.

“Come sit with us!” Keith waves you over to their table, which is three small tables pushed together. Sitting at it are Keith, Noah, Courtney, Damien, and Shayne; Olivia still not feeling well so she’s sleeping in. They greet you with various levels of enthusiasm as certain members are more awake then others. You feel a little like an intruder on the group, but decide if they invited you to join then you’re fine. Shayne gives you a flirty smirk as he returns to debating with Noah about a conspiracy theory regarding alternate realities. Damien is propping his head up over a cup of coffee, clearly not too happy about being up so early.

You set your stuff next to Damien and laugh a little, “Yeah, I’m not a morning person either.”

He laughs and turns to you raising his coffee mug in the air, “The curse of the Night Owl.”

Courtney leans in and snickers, “Were you guys up all night playing video games.”

“Not all night,” you head over to the coffee machine. “Just most of it. To Shayne’s dismay.”

Shayne turns to you beaming, “Hey, I’m doing better than you guys right now.”

Damien shoves him lovingly, “That’s because you are literally a psychopath.”

You grab a hotel waffle and some eggs and potatoes and sit down with the group, quietly eating your food as you observe their conversation. Noah is getting intense into his parallel realities theory. “Every decision you make splits this reality with another reality where you made a different decision. All realities are possible, so therefore every reality exists.”

Shayne leans back, sipping some orange juice. “Okay, so like, there’s a reality where Michael Jackson-“ Keith is already shaking his head in frustration, causing Shayne to laugh out the rest of his sentence, “-didn’t molest all those kids.”

“Nope man, I’m out, fuck you guys.” Keith stands up and starts walking away.

Noah and Shayne are laughing, Noah continues, “Yeah, and then maybe in that same reality Michael Jackson stays black and is still alive to this day.”

Keith slams his hand on the table and points a finger at Noah, “Now hold up, Michael had vitiligo and you know that.”

They continue their argument, drawing eyes of other people in the hotel. Courtney turns to you, “So, what are your plans for today?”.

You sip your coffee, “I’m going to walk around Downtown Disney a bit, hit up some spots, do some vlogging. I’m doing a series where I hop from place to place doing caricatures for people for free, so I’m gonna do that for a bit.”

Courtney gets excited at the caricatures, “Dude that’s so cool! You should do caricatures of the Smosh gang!” The others turn towards you.

“Awe, a group caricature would be so cute!” Noah smiles.

Damien looks at you with sincerity, “It’s really cool that you do the caricatures for free, I’m really excited to see that series.”

You blush, “Well I film it, and make money off the ad revenue, so why would I charge for it?”

Courtney places her hand on yours, “Well we’d definitely pay you to do a caricature of us if you’re interested. Hey, we should meet up for lunch! I know you’re here by yourself so I want to make sure you feel included.”

You smile and gently squeeze Courtney’s hand, “Don’t worry about it, I’m a bit of an introvert so I like my alone time. But I’m still happy to have lunch with you. I’m honored that you even want to hang out with me.”

Damien sits up, “Bro, I’m the same exact way, I love spending time with people, but I really need my alone time to recharge.”

Courtney looks from you to Damien and smirks, “You guys really are the same person. You’d make a perfect couple…” Damien chokes on his coffee and you nearly spit out a mouth full of eggs. Shayne looks over at us with concern, his attention is quickly pulled away by Noah. Courtney laughs, “I’m messing with you guys calm down.” She turns her attention to you, “Alright, well, at the very least we should go down to the VidCon party together. What are you wearing? Did you bring party clothes?!”

You look away nervously, “Kinda? I don’t own ‘party’ clothes…”

Courtney gets excited, “Oh my gosh! We should go shopping! I’ll help you pick out the perfect outfit!” You and Damien eye each other.

Damien laughs, “I don’t think Courtney fully understands the word ‘Introvert’…” 

Courtney opens her eyes wide, “Oh crap, I’m sorry if I’m being too much! I’m just excited to mentor a YouTube newbie.”

You shrug, “Hey, I came to VidCon to make connections, I was hoping I wouldn’t have too much time to myself, that would have been sad. Plus it’s super cool you want to help me out. I’m down to go shopping with you.”

Courtney squeals and brings you in for an awkward side hug. “Wanna join us Dames?”

He leans back, mulling it over for moment, “As much as I’d love to go clothes shopping with you Court, I’m gonna have to pass.” Damien turns his gaze to you, “I’ll just have to be surprised by what you pick when I see you tonight.”

Shayne breaks away from his conversation with Noah and leans over Damien, “Oh my gawd are you guys going shopping!? Can I come?!”

Damien shoves Shayne off of him, “Dude we got a Smosh games thing to shoot anyways.”

Shayne leans against Damien, “Uggggh, all daaay?!” Damien gives him a look, Shayne throws himself back dramatically. “Fiiiiiiine.” He moans, trying to be comedic but still looking disappointed.

You all finish breakfast and talk for a bit before you decide it’s time you got dressed and ready for the day. You and Courtney decide to meet for a late lunch later then go shopping after. So you have until then to do the filming you wanted to do that day. You walk around Downtown Disney and set yourself up at a bench with a sign saying free caricatures. People are excited to get free caricatures at Disney so you get a lot of takers, every couple of people you draw you move to a different location (to avoid security and to keep it fresh for the video). You even run into a couple of fans. It’s still amazing to be recognized in public, and even have some people say they came to VidCon to meet you. 

You bask in the California sun and smile at how amazing life is right now. Before you know it, it’s time to meet up with Courtney for lunch. You meet her at your favorite Italian Restaurant, Marri’s Pizza (Note from writer: For real guys try Marri’s in Anaheim if you get the chance).

You guys talk about how your days are going, and then Courtney leans in with an evil smile. “So… What are your thoughts on Damien?” You hide your face in your hands to hide your blushing. She claps a little, “Ooooh you like him! Sorry if I’m prying, we just met, but I got like a sixth sense about this stuff.”

You shake your head, “I don’t know what I’m going to do.” 

“Girl just tell him you like him! He definitely has a thing for you. He’s the one that turned Ian and everyone at the office onto your stuff. When he found out that we were doing a collab with you he got so excited and gushy.”

You bite your lip, the urge to smile wide like a dumbass creeping onto your face, but then your face falls and you bury your head into your hands. “But Shayne likes me, too.”

Courtney’s eyes widen, “How did you know?”

You rest your elbow on the table and rub your forehead, “So you knew that as well.”

Courtney sighs, “Well,… Yeah. Shayne told me. He even asked me to investigate and see if you were interested in him or Damien, if you were interested in either at all.”

You cross your arms, “So is that why you wanted to have lunch with me?”

“No! Not at all, he asked me to investigate after he found out we were going to lunch. Anyways, I was really hoping that you and Damien were hitting it off so I could tell Shayne and give him a solid answer so he can stop getting his hopes up.”

“So you think I’d be better off with Damien?”

She swirled her fork in her pasta, “I mean, do you like Shayne as well?” You shrug and bury your face in your hands again. “Damn girl, I didn’t think it would be this complicated.” 

You laugh and take a bite of pasta, “Yeah, neither did I.”

Courtney exhales, “So how did you know Shayne liked you?”

You laugh, “I mean, aside from the flirting?”

Courtney scoffs, “God he’s such a dumbass.”

You put down your fork. “I overheard them talking about it yesterday, when we were taking the snack break. I didn’t mean to eaves drop, but when you hear two people you have a crush on talking about you, it’s hard not to. They were in the vending machine room kinda,… arguing over me.”

“Damn you’re living in an actual RomCom right now.”

“Jesus, you can say that again.” You stab at your pasta, not eating it.

“Sooooo…” Courtney leans in, looking concerned, “What are you gonna do? Do you like one more than the other. I mean, I love both of them, I don’t want to see either of them rejected.”

You swirl the pasta around a bit. “I don’t know man, maybe the best course of action is to just… not go for either.” You look up at Courtney who seems sad. “Hey, it’s not like any of us has time to date anyways.”

Courtney shrugs, “One could always… Make time.”

You laugh, “Nah bro, I like sleep too much. I’d rather be in a steady relationship with my bed.”

Courtney purses her lips mischievously, “I’m sure Damien and Shayne would also like to have a steady relationship with you in your bed.”

You lean your head back with a groan, “Oh my god!” You throw a piece of garlic bread at her as she continues her evil laughter.

……….

You guys finish your lunch then head over to the mall. You’re tempted to head straight to Hot Topic when Courtney drags you to a fancier looking store with sparkly dresses. Cue the trying on outfits montage as Courtney throws dresses at you that are too “sexy” for your taste and you pick out dresses to “weird” for her taste. Eventually Courtney and you agree on one dress that you love and looks amazing on you. Classy, but not too fancy for a VidCon party.

Courtney starts to bring you some heels to try on and you violently shake your head ‘No’. “Look, if I’m going to wear this dress, I’m going to wear it with my comfy boots. I want to be able to move.”

Courtney shrugs, “Yeah, you got a point, I might be going a bit overboard…” She ends up buying some heels for herself and you guys finally leave the mall. You’re exhausted, you want to go to the hotel room and take a nap, but there’s not much time until the party begins, so that nap will have to wait.

You guys part ways and head to your separate rooms to get ready. You look at yourself in the mirror, wearing the new dress. You think about how Shayne and Damien would like it. Should you be trying to impress them? Maybe you should avoid them. You think about how Shayne was cuddling with you while playing Mario Kart and your heart flutters. You sit at the edge of your bed. You remember Damien looking at you guys with so much heart break. He’s the one that told everyone in the office about your channel. He’s probably the reason you’re doing the collab with Smosh in the first place. You feel like burying your face in a pillow and screaming, but your makeup took too damn long so you manage to just scream internally instead.

There’s a knock at the door, and judging by the time on your phone, it’s probably Courtney ready to take you down to the party. You grab your purse and head to the door, but you open it to find Damien there.

“Wow.” Damien looks you up and down, before looking into your eyes with a sincere smile, “You look beautiful.”

You stand there in shock, unable to get a response out. Shayne closes the door to their room and walks to Damien, adjusting his shirt sleeves. Shayne glances up at you and freezes. “Dang, you look amazing in that dress! Great choice!” He takes your hand and pulls you out into the hallway to twirl you around, you can’t help but laugh at how silly it feels to be twirled.

Damien bows a little with a smile, “M’lady, we would be honored to take you down to the ball.”

“Good God,” you reach over and close your door, “You guys are too extra, this cheesiness is gonna make me barf.” 

Damien offers his elbow for you to take, “Well if you do need to barf, do it in Shayne’s direction.”

“In certain cultures, it’s romantic to be barfed on.” Shayne takes your other arm in the crook of his, the three of you guys walking down the hall like you’re off to see the wonderful wizard of Oz. Courtney, Noah, and Keith are walking down the hallway towards you guys.

“Oh my god you guys,” Courtney reaches in to grab your hand and pull you away from the two guys, “Leave the poor girl alone.”

You whine, “But we were off to see the wizard!” You guys laugh as you get into the elevator.

“I’m so happy the party is at the hotel this year,” Courtney says leaning her hip against yours, “We can drink all we want and not worry about getting Ubers or nothing.”

“Yes! And they got an open bar this year!” Shayne shouts with excitement.

Damien rolls his eyes at Shayne, “I’m just excited for all that free food I’m gonna eat!” 

Keith points at Damien with a knowing look, “You know that’s right!”

By the time the elevator reaches the lobby, you can already hear the loud thumping of music coming from the ballroom. You hear a DJ shout into the mic, “Who’s ready for VidCon 202X?!” followed by a chorus of cheers. The ballroom is filled with YouTubers of all kinds, there are photo stations with crazy props and various logos of companies sponsoring this year’s convention. There are VR stations where you can playtest unreleased games, tables full of food with caterers constantly replacing empty trays with full trays. There’s a bar with bartenders flipping bottles and doing wild tricks while youtubers film them for their vlogs, their snaps, their instas, etc… It’s overwhelming but so exciting. The group sees Ian and other Smosh members crowding around Anthony Padilla, everyone is so excited to see their old friend. As they’re all catching up, you spy some of your favorite art youtubers hanging out in a group over by the VR station, you lean over to Courtney and say you’re gonna go say hi to some people.

“Alright girl, you go have fun! Come find me if you need anything!” She hugs you then turns back to Anthony, almost crying as they hug each other.

You meet up with other YouTubers, some of them recognize you and congratulate you on rising up so fast in the community. You guys exchange compliments on videos, discuss the possibilities of collaborating, talk about issues with YouTube and the community. You hop around finding people you admire and saying hi when you can. Eventually you start to get tired of talking to people and head over to the food table and grab a plate full of sandwiches and fancy tacos. Damien waves you down to the couch where he, Noah, and Keith are eating their own food. 

As you sit down, Damien leans in and yells over the music, “You look like you’re having a great time!”

“Oh my god, this has been amazing, it’s so cool talking to the YouTubers that inspired me.” You take a big bite of a sandwich, “It’s so exhausting though.”

Damien downs a taco in two bites, “Dude, right!? These things are always so crowded and stressful.”

Noah leans it, “If Damien had his way, he wouldn’t come to these things, we have to drag him out every time.”

Damien points a taco at him, “Now the problem isn’t getting me to come, it’s getting me to stay once I’ve eaten more than my stomach can carry.”

“Well they’ve got that VR station over there,” You mention, “Want to go check that out once you’ve finished eating?”

Keith interjects, “Now that’s gonna be a while, Dames is only on his third plate.”

Damien shoves him and laughs. He then turns to you, wiping some taco sauce from his mouth, “Yeah, I’d love to check out the VR station with you.”

Noah and Keith look at each other, raising their eyebrows and smiling, “Well, we’re gonna leave you lovebirds alone.” Keith says and he stands up with his empty plate, Damien whacks him, his face blushing and Keith laughing.

“You guys have fun!” Noah says as the two walk away.

Damien turns to you and is about to say something when Shayne suddenly scooches up next to him setting a tray of shots down on the table. “I brought shots!” sings Shayne. 

You look at the small cups of yellow liquid. “Are these Lemon Drop shots?” Shayne smiles and nods, “Dude these are my favorite!”

Shayne picks one up and hands it to you, “Exactly why I got them! You’ve mentioned them before in a video. Dames, you doing shots with us? I got us 2 shots each.”

Damien gives a little embarrassed smirk, “You know guys, I don’t really drink…”

“You know what man, that’s fine, more for us,” Shayne raises a shot at you with a smile.

Damien sighs, leans forward and grabs one, “Fine, I’ll take shots with you guys…”

You lean over to him, “If you don’t want to drink, that’s fine dude. I don’t want you to feel pressured to drink-“

“Nah it’s cool, it’s your favorite right? I want to try it.” Damien lifts his shot up and clinks it with yours and Shayne’s. The three of you shoot them down. Damien twists his face a little in surprise, “Wow, that’s delicious!”

You put a hand on his shoulder with excitement, “Right?! It tastes like candy!”

Shayne laughs, “That’s because it’s mostly sugar!” He raises up his second shot and you and Damien raise yours up as well and drink. Shayne claps his hands together and yells, “Wooo! Who wants to dance?!” 

Before you can say anything about you and Damien already planning to go to the VR station, Shayne grabs you by the hand and takes you to the dance floor. You look over to Damien and mouth “Help me.” He laughs, standing up to follow you guys to the dance floor. 

Some popular pop song is playing, and Shayne starts to wiggle his hips and has you spin him around like a little lady. Shayne points to Damien and booms, “Show me what you got!” in Rick and Morty fashion.

Damien laughs, a little embarrassed, he starts wiggling his body around, exaggerating his movements to make it look like he’s intentionally trying to dance bad. He then loosens up and throws in some fancy footwork, you guys try to mirror each other’s dance moves.

You lean in to talk to Damien, “Do you want to dance? Or do you want to go check out the VR stuff?”

Damien smiles and grabs your hips, “I’m fine with dancing if you want to dance…” You find yourself blushing, he pulls you in a little closer and dances a little slower. Someone taps on his shoulder and Damien turns to see a couple of girls there. They get all excited, saying that they’re huge fans. They give each other hugs, they then wave at Shayne who smiles and waves back before taking hold of your hand and pulling you into the crowd to continue dancing. You look back to see Damien flustered as the girls ask if he wants to take pictures with them at the photo booth. He rubs his neck, looking like he’s about to decline, then sees that Shayne has pulled you into the crowd, so he shrugs his shoulders and agrees to go with them.

You turn to Shayne who is dancing around and smiling, you smile and try to dance along with him. He notices that you’re a little awkward in you dancing and leans in, “Are you okay with this?”

You shrug, “I mean, I’m not really drunk enough to handle a crowd or dance right now.”

Shayne gets excited, “Well then let’s go get some more to drink!” He pulls you out of the crowd and you guys head to a more empty part of the bar.

You lean close to Shayne, “You ever had an Audios Mother Fucker?”

He looks at you a little confused, “No? What is it?”

You turn to the bar tender and order two AMF’s, then turn back to Shayne, “It’s like a Long Island, a shit ton of alcohol that you can’t taste it because the blue curacao masks the flavor.” The bartender hands you two blue drinks, complete with lemon wedge and a cherry on top, you leave him a tip which he thanks you for. You raise your glass up to Shayne, “Cheers!”

Shayne dinks your glass with a “Cheers!”, and takes a sip. “Damn, that’s really good.” He starts to chug his, you follow suit, staring at each other competitively to see who can finish first. He does, but you aren’t far behind. Shayne burps, “Dude, nice!” He leans over to the bartender and orders two of his favorite drink. You guys decide to sip this one because the alcohol from the AMF is already hitting you. “So, you’re not a fan of dancing?” Shayne leans in and asks.

You take a sip, “It’s not that I don’t like dancing, I just don’t know how to. My body movements are too awkward.”

Shayne sets down his drink after taking a long sip, then places his hands out to take yours, “Here, let me help you.” You sigh nervously but end up placing your drink down and take his hands. He gives you a grateful smile, “Okay, so, look at my movements, and try to mirror them.” He starts to do a little cha cha which makes you laugh. You follow suit, clumsily stepping over your feet. You trip over yourself and let out a squeak as you start to fall. Shayne catches you and picks you back up. “Huh, maybe some people really can’t dance.”

You whack his shoulder, “Fuck you.” You try to sound offended through your laughter. He laughs and pulls you closer. He takes his movements slower so you can more easily follow. You start to flow with the rhythm, and can keep up with him. He smiles, looking at you move, he pulls your hands up and places them on his shoulders, then slides his own hands onto your waist. Your heart booms in your chest, your muscles tense up and euphoria runs through your body as Shayne pulls you in even closer to him. The two of you dance like this for a while.

Shayne watches you, his eyes intense and hungry. He leans his head against yours, breathing heavily. “Is it okay if I kiss you?” He whispers in your ear. He looks at you with hooded blue eyes, one hand tight on your waist, the other travelling up to caress your face. You lean in and press your lips against his. His mouth is moist from salivating in anticipation, he shoves his tongue into your mouth, swirling around your tongue, moaning slightly as he pulls your waist firmly against his, grinding against you slightly. You feel that he’s already slightly hard and you breathe out deeply. He pulls away, panting a little.

Shayne rubs his head and leans against a nearby wall. “I gotta ask you something…” He’s holding your hand, massaging it slightly.

You lean on the wall next to him, “Yeah, what’s up? Are you okay?”

He looks down, a little flustered, “Yeah, I just… I just need to know… Do you like Damien?” He presses his hand against his forehead like he regrets asking that question.

You stand there a moment, looking down at the floor, your mind spins, you have no idea what to say. _‘Just, say something, anything? But what do I say that will make things okay?’_ You slide down the floor to the ground and bury your face in your hands. “Fuck, I don’t know.” You bring your hands to the back of your neck and look over to Shayne, who is sitting on the ground next to you. “I didn’t anticipate that either of you guys would ever be interested in me.”

Shayne nods slightly, looking at your feet then up to your face. “Of course we’d like you, you’re amazing. We haven’t known each other long, but you’re just so… Perfect… God I don’t know what I’m doing…” He presses his hands onto his head and grabs his hair. “Damien is in love with you. Has been for a while.” He hugs his knees. “There’s so much fucking wrong with me, I know everyone thinks I’m attractive and smart or whatever, but I just… I just don’t see that when I look in the mirror. It’s like, not matter how much I work out, how much I read, how much I fake being happy…” You place your hand on his back and he looks away from you so you don’t see the tears welling up in his eyes, “I avoid dating so I don’t let anyone in on this…” He grabs his forehead, “This fucked up shit in my head, all these insecurities that keep me from liking myself. Damien’s figured out his shit, I want him to be happy.” He can no longer hold back his tears, “He fucking deserves to be happy.”

You hug him tight and he rests his head in your shoulder, you guys are in a dark corner away from the crowd, so no one seems to have noticed the situation you guys are having. You stroke his hair, “Shayne, you deserve to be happy too.”

He pulls away, rubbing his eyes, “I just, I don’t think I can, and I don’t want to drag you into that.” He stands up, “I’m sorry, I just need to be alone for a bit.” He helps you up, “I’m sorry this has been so complicated, go find Damien, you guys have fun.” Before you can call after him, he’s left through an exit door nearby. 

You just stand there for a while, thinking how you messed everything up. Your drinks are still at the bar, but you don’t feel like drinking anymore. Even walking has proven to be difficult. You notice next to Shayne’s drink is his phone and wallet, you put them into your purse to keep them safe. You look around the ballroom for Damien, but you don’t see him anywhere, and figure you should probably stay away from him as well. You spot Courtney talking to a group of people near the entrance.

You tap her shoulder to get her attention, she turns to you and smiles, “Oh there you are! Damien was looking for you!”

“Oh, sorry, I was over at the bar with Shayne. I’m going to head up to my room, I had too much to drink.”

She looks a little concerned, “Are you okay? Here, I’ll go up with you.”

You shake your head and smile reassuringly, “I’m fine, I can take an elevator by myself, you stay and have fun. Just wanted to let you know I was heading out.”

“Oh, okay,” she leans in for a hug, “Well text me when you get to your room, and if you start, like vomiting all over the place, let me know and I’ll be right up to hold your hair back.”

You laugh and start heading out, “Thanks Courtney, I appreciate it.”

Once you’ve left the party, the anxiety and guilt sets in. 

_‘What the hell am I going to do?’_


	3. The Part Where They Have Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I took my love, I took it down  
> Climbed a mountain and I turned around  
> And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills  
> 'Til the landslide brought me down
> 
> Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love?  
> Can the child within my heart rise above?  
> Can I sail through the changin' ocean tides?  
> Can I handle the seasons of my life?"
> 
> -'Landslide' by Fleetwood Mac
> 
> Drinking too much can lead to some crazy shit. You accidentally hear Shayne masturbate as he thinks about you in the shower, against better judgement you admit your feelings to both Shayne and Damien, and the two of them decide sharing you might be the best option they got.

Once you reach the elevator and gotten to a quieter place, you realize just how drunk you are, and how amazed that you were able to walk this far. _‘Dang, I can’t handle my alcohol as well as when I was in high school.’_ You wonder how Shayne is doing, realizing he’s had the same amount of alcohol as you, if not more. You get out of the elevator and figure you should go check on him, hoping he’s in his room. 

You text Courtney real quick that you made it to your room before you forget, then go to knock on Shayne and Damien’s door when you realize it’s cracked open. You look in to investigate; a lamp is on and you see Shayne’s clothes on the floor next to his bed.

From the bathroom you hear a shower running, along with Shayne’s voice faintly singing Fleetwood Mac songs. You consider knocking the door to ask if he’s okay, but decide that might be a bit weird.

You place his phone and wallet on his bed and turn to leave when you hear Shayne say your name. You wonder if he knows you’re in there, but then you hear him say it again softly. You lean in close to the bathroom door to hear better, and notice a faint wet slapping sound and moaning. “Oh fuck… (Y/N) fuck me…” 

It suddenly occurs to you that Shayne is in there jacking off. Not only that, but he’s jacking off thinking about you. You lean against the wall, _‘I should leave…’_ you tell yourself, but you keep standing there. You start to imagine him in there, naked, under the warm running water, one hand against the wall, the other stroking himself in a drunken stupor. If you weren’t so intoxicated right now, you’d feel guilty and leave. But you feel yourself getting wet, your abdomen getting warm thinking about what Shayne might be thinking about. Your senses run crazy, you want to push the door open and join him, but then you remind yourself of everything that has happened tonight. 

You feel wobbly so you make your way over to the closest bed, which is Damien’s, and sit down. You sit there for a bit in contemplation when you hear the front door squeak open. Damien is standing there, looking at you with shock and confusion.

“Oh, uh…” He stammers.

You stand up with a weak laugh, “Sorry the door was open, so I came in, Shayne left his stuff at the bar.” You gesture towards the phone and wallet on Shayne’s bed. You’re pretty sure you’re slurring your words, but just hope that what you said made sense.

He lets out a chuckle, “Ah, I see, thanks for bringing that up for him.” Damien then spies Shayne’s clothes on the ground, and then notices the faint sound of Shayne moaning your name and jacking off in the shower. He purses his lips and lets out a quick, “Huh.”

You can’t help but laugh at the situation. You clumsily try to stand yourself up when Damien rushes over to help you. You lean in and give him a drunken hug when you stand up. You then pull away, “Oh shit, we didn’t go to the VR thing together.”

Damien laughs, “It’s all cool, don’t worry about it.”

“No,” you shake your head and feel an intense guilt well up inside you, “I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to ditch you, Shayne pulled me into the crowd and then I got stressed so we went and got some drinks,… I had way too much to drink.” You rest your head on his shoulder, “I really wanted to spend time with you…” You pause and hold him tight, he squeezes his arms around you, “I really like you Damien.”

Damien starts to stroke your back, he leans his head against yours, “I really like you, too.”

You lift your head up and look him the face, he’s looking back at you with a mix of sadness and want in his eyes. You lift your hand up to Damien’s face, caressing it as he leans into your hand. You lean towards him and kiss him. He’s taken aback at first, but then settles into the kiss, closing his eyes and holding you tight. He guides your tongue with his, it feels like a dance. You hold him tight, wanting to live in this moment forever and fearing that at any moment it could disappear.

You guys hear the shower being turned off. You pull away and rest your forehead on Damien’s chest, “I don’t want this to end.”

Damien lifts up your head with a gentle hand and strokes the hair out of your face. “It doesn’t have to. We could go to your room, if you wanted.”

You turn away from him, “That’s the problem.” You sit on his bed with your head in your hands, “I don’t know what I fucking want.”

He sits down beside you, looking at you with worry, “What do you mean?”

Shayne opens the bathroom door, towel wrapped around his waist, rubbing another towel on his head to dry out his hair, softly singing Fleetwood Mac's, _Landslide_. He looks up and sees you two sitting there. “Ah…” He turns away, then quickly turns back with a sudden realization, embarrassment growing on his face. “Could you guys hear me in there?”

You suck on your bottom lip and look at the ground. “Yeah…”

Shayne bangs his head against the wall, “Fuuuuuuck.” He turns back towards you two and points back to the bathroom, “I’m, uh… Gonna go and uh, kill myself, if you guys need me.” He rubs his head, a red mark growing from where he hit it against the wall. “Why do I keep fucking things up today?” Shayne says under his breath.

“You don’t keep fucking things up, Shayne, I’m the one fucking things up.” You start to anxiously pull your hair, not making eye contact with either Shayne or Damien.

“Wait,” Damien looks from you to Shayne, “What’s going on? How are you guys fucking things up.”

Shayne picks up his clothes from the floor, “Forget I said anything man. Just give me a minute to throw on some clothes and I’ll leave.”

Damien let’s out a frustrated sigh, “Shayne, come sit down. You’re still very drunk and you clearly got something on your mind.” 

Shayne stands there for a moment, water dripping from his freshly showered body, clothes in hand, still only wearing a towel around his waist. He turns and sits down on his bed, facing you and Damien. “I, uh,… (Y/N) and I kissed. Downstairs at the party. I kissed her, I don’t know,” Shayne hides his face in his hands. “We were both really drunk,” Shayne looks at you, “I asked if you could kiss me, you probably felt like I was pressuring you to. I just, I really wanted you to choose me, even though I knew how much my best friend felt about you. I’m really sorry, I don’t deserve either of you guys.”

You stop him, “No, Shayne. I kissed you because…” You shake your head a bit, you know how stupid these next words will sound, “I kissed you because I like you, too. I like both of you, so much.” You started pulling harder at your hair. _‘What the hell am I saying.’ ‘Stop, please stop.’_ You can feel Shayne and Damien both looking up at you. “Look, it’s hard for me to say which one of you I like more, because you guys are so perfect together. Your friendship was something I always loved about you, watching Smosh all these years.” You shrug, “You were my celebrity crushes, not that I expected to ever meet you, much less spend an extended period of time with you. Then Ian calls and asks if I want to collab, and I meet you guys and you’re both fans.” You lean back on the bed, “It was a dream come true, the best fucking moment of my life.” You sit back up and look at Damien sitting next to you, then at Shayne sitting across from you. “Then I heard you guys talking in the snack room.”

Shayne leans back on his bed, “Fuck, you heard that?”

Damien palms his face and just mutters a simple, “Fuck.”

You sigh, “Yeah, I did.” You pause for a bit, “I don’t want to get between you guys. I’m sorry for complicating things.” You hold your lips together tightly, feeling yourself start to cry. “I’ve been selfish, I should have just left you guys alone.” You look away, trying to hide the fact that you’re crying. 

Shayne moves over to sit next to you and wipes a tear from your face. “We were selfish, too, we didn’t exactly make it easy on you.”

The two of them wrap their arms around you, Damien chuckles, “I’m still really happy we got to meet you, sorry we’re both just, so drop dead gorgeous.” 

You laugh, leaning your head against Damien, “Yeah, and humble, too.” You take hold of Shayne’s hand and start massaging it, you look him in the eyes and give him a smirk. Shayne and Damien give each other a look, as though they were having a silent conversation.

Damien lays back on the bed with a sigh, you lay down with him. Shayne sits there looking at you guys for a bit, then lays down next to you wrapping his arms around you. You guys lay down like that for a while, you can hear Damien’s heart pounding in his chest.

Damien strokes your hair, “I don’t know what this is, but it’s nice.”

Shayne cuddles up against you, “You know, I don’t mind it either.” He props himself up on his elbow, looking down at you, “Are you okay with this?”

You smile, chuckling a bit in disbelief, “I am more than okay with this.” Shayne looks from your eyes to your lips, he licks his bottom lip and leans in to kiss you, deeply and passionately.

Damien nuzzles your neck, rubbing his hand up and down your belly. “If you want this to stop at any time, just say so.” He kisses your neck sweetly, trailing his kisses up to your ear which he gives a little nibble, forcing a small gasp out of your mouth. Shayne starts to trace your body with his fingers, grazing them along your breasts, slipping his hand under the fabric inside your bra, squeezing your bare breast. You bite his lip when he does this, causing him to groan intensely and deepen his kiss. Damien pulls at your hair a little with one hand, massaging your inner thigh.

You’re a little unsure what to do with your hands, you try resting one on Damien’s neck, rubbing your fingers up through his hair. You stroke Shayne’s chest with your other hand, running your fingers along his stomach, feeling his abs tense up at the feeling of your touch. Faint blond hairs leading down from his belly button tickle your hand. Your other hand trails down Damien’s back, you slide your hand under the front of his shirt, feeling his warm stomach, gliding upwards to massage his chest.

Damien has gone from rubbing your thigh to snaking his hand up inside your dress, rubbing his thumb along the hem of your underwear. You move your hand down his chest and start to rub his groin, which he thrusts against your hand, groaning roughly into your ear. Damien slips his hand inside the fabric of your underwear, gently rubbing your labia, you raise your hips to meet his touch, moaning softly.

He slips his fingers between the lips of your womanhood, “Fuck, you’re dripping wet.” Damien smiles into your ear. “Someone’s really been wanting this.” He rubs his fingers up and down against your clit.

Shayne props himself up and places his hand on your thigh, “Damn, I need to feel this for myself.” He slides his fingers under the fabric and starts to stroke your cunt. You bite your lip and writhe and little from pleasure. Shayne kisses your neck, “Now that’s what I call ‘Daddy’s Juice’.” 

You laugh, “Good God, Shayne,” and then moan as he inserts his index and middle fingers into your vagina.

Shayne looks at you with a smirk, “That’s what they call me.” His towel is slipping from his waist due to his grinding against you, his length firm and warm and rubbing against you. You reach your hand down start to tenderly stroke his cock. “Ohhhh, fuck,” he hisses through parted lips. You wrap your hand around his soft, warm manhood, stroking it up and down. He humps into your hand, leaning his face back in to kiss you, thrusting his fingers in and out of your cunt. 

Damien is still rubbing your clit with his fingers, sucking on your neck as you start to pull at the waistband of his pants. Damien sits up on the bed, pulling off his shirt and kicking off his shoes. He sits you up and begins unzipping your dress while Shayne starts to pull down your underwear. Damien pulls the top of your dress down to your waist and unhooks your bra, which he slides off of you and tosses to the side. Shayne throws his towel to the floor, then pulls off your boots and your socks. He kneels onto the ground and pulls you by your legs to the edge of the bed, looking into your moist cunt hungrily. He looks up into your eyes as he licks a stripe up to your clit. You whine with pleasure and lean your head back onto Damien, who is sitting behind you, massaging and squeezing your breasts. You reach an arm up and around Damien’s neck, you pull him in for a kiss. He starts to twist at your nipples and you pull his hair and stick your tongue deep into his mouth.

Meanwhile, Shayne is sloppily licking at your cunt, spelling the alphabet with his tongue on your clit, curling his fingers up and down in your vagina. You stroke his blond hair with your free hand, pulling it tightly when he hits an especially good spot.

You can feel Damien’s hardness against your back, so you ungrasp Damien’s hair and move your hand down to stroke his bulge. You nibble his ear and whisper, “Take off your pants, handsome.” He looks at you with a sly smirk, biting his lip at the site of your pleading expression. The brunet scooches off the bed and stands up, looking your body up and down, slowly unbuckling his belt and sliding it off, letting it drop to the floor. You’re propping yourself up on your elbows, glancing at Shayne who is panting as he eats you out, stroking his cock with one hand and finger fucking you with the other. You move your gaze to Damien who is unbuttoning his pants slowly, taking in your body with his eyes. You could tell he had been imagining this for a while. He pulls his pants off along with his socks, his only remaining piece of clothing is his black boxer briefs, which are pulled tight against his erection. 

He gives you a seductive smile when he sees you staring at his groin. He reaches down and pulls his shaft out from inside his boxers, stroking it slightly, letting his undergarment fall to the ground. The veins of his cock are throbbing and the pink mushroom-shaped tip is glistening from pre-cum. He climbs onto the bed, grabs your face, and gives you a passionate kiss. Damien grabs the base of your dress, which is still bunched up around your waist, and pulls it up over your head and tosses it onto the ground. The three of you are officially completely naked.

You gently grab Damien’s cock and slowly rub your thumb over the tip, which twitches as Damien leans his head back with a loud moan. Shayne increases the speed of his tongue and his fingers, causing you to pant quickly. You feel your abdominal muscles start to tense up, you release your grip on Shayne’s hair and grab on tight onto a pillow, for fear that you might tear his hair out. “Oh Shayne…” You moan, “Damien,… Oh fuck.” 

Before you can reach your climax Shayne stops and stands up, wiping your juices and his saliva from his mouth, “Not so fast, kiddo. That was only the warm up.” He pulls you up so you’re kneeling on the bed between the two men. Shayne gives you a sloppy open mouthed kiss, covering your tongue with the taste of your own juices. You’re glad you don’t mind the taste of yourself, and it’s even better when you’re tasting it on someone else’s tongue. Damien bends down and starts sucking on your tit, circling his tongue around your nipple, biting ever so gently. You take both of their cocks in your hands, Damien’s being a bit larger, but Shayne’s still being impressively girthy. The two of them hold you tight and intensify their kisses as you increase the speed you stroke them.

Shayne grabs you by the waist, pulling you to the foot of the bed, then turns you around so you’re facing towards the head of the bed, your butt close to his crotch. Damien scooches over and sits at the head of the bed, pulling you forward a bit so the front of your body is pressed against his, your breasts pressed against his warm, soft chest. He hugs you and continues to give you passionate kisses.

Shayne kneels onto the bed behind you, stroking himself, cursing under his breath as he takes in the sight of you face down on your knees in front of him. He leans forward, pushing your hair behind your ear, his erection pressed up against your butt, “I’m going to fuck you now, if that’s okay with you?”

You give him a small kiss and smile, “I would like you to fuck me.”

Shayne bites his lips and starts grabbing a hold of your waist. “Hold on bro,” Damien stops him as he leans over to open up his bag beside his bed, pulling out a box of condoms. “Safe sex, is sexy sex.” You laugh a little into his chest. He tosses the box to Shayne, “These are a little tight on me, so they should fit you just fine.” Damien turns to you and winks with a devilish grin.

Shayne pulls a condom from the box, laughing as he tears it open, “Fuck you Damien.”

“I’m flattered but I thought you wanted to fuck (Y/N)?” Damien laughs as Shayne throws the box back at him.

Shayne wraps the condom around his dick, “Shut up before you make me lose my erection…”

You smile, “Will this help?” You raise your butt higher and grind against Shayne’s groin, “Oh Shayne, I need your cock…” You whine in a high pitched voice, “I need to be filled up with Daddy’s Juice!”

Shayne breathes in heavily, grabbing your ass firmly, aiming his cock at your moist entrance. He slides in his tip, which causes you to clench and moan, nuzzling Damien’s neck, the brunet grabbing your hair and turning your head so he can kiss you, sliding his butt back a little so he can grind his cock against your tits. Tired of being teased, you moan out, “Shayne, please fuck me.”

That was all the permission he needed, he thrusts himself completely inside you, filling you up, causing you to moan even louder. Shayne pulls out half way, then thrusts in even deeper, panting, “Oh fuck, you feel amazing!” as he thrusts again. 

He pulls in and out slowly for a bit, savoring being inside you before he finally starts to thrust faster and find an even rhythm. Each thrust causes a new wave of pleasure to vibrate through your body, you kiss Damien then prop yourself up on your elbows and whisper in his ear, “Scooch back, I want to make you feel good too.”

“Just looking at you makes me feel good.” Damien murmurs as he scooches himself back against the wall.

You collect yourself as Shayne hits a particularly sensitive spot, then you look Damien in the eyes as you lick slowly up the side of his shaft. His eyes roll back and he rests his head against the wall with a slow and quiet, “Fuuuuuck,” before looking back down at you. You lick up the other side and start stroking his moist dick with your hand, watching those gorgeous brown eyes as you wrap your mouth around his tip and slowly slide down. He closes his eyes, and moans, “Oh yes,” grabbing your hair and helping your head up and down his dick. You suck in close to his base, then lift your head up as you start to gag. You wrap your hand around the base of his cock and return to sucking, moving your hand up and down in rhythm with your head.

Shayne shifts his hips around to thrust even deeper into you, closing his eyes and losing himself within the waves of ecstasy flowing through his body. Meanwhile Damien is moaning deep and uncontrollably as you show him what that mouth do. You’ve always said oral sex is like unlocking a lock with your tongue, gauging your next move based on the reaction of your partner. Silence: try something else. Moaning: you’re getting close, do similar variations of that. Grabbing your hair so tight they might rip it out: keep doing EXACTLY what you’re doing. (Results may vary.)

As you suck, you moan a bit to create more of a stimulating vibration, you use your free hand to massage Damien’s thigh. His eyes are closed and his head pounds against the wall as he starts to thrust his hips to meet the movements of your mouth, his abdominal muscles clench to where they are very well defined. He grabs your hair super tight and he breathes hard, “Oh fuck, oh fuck! I’m gonna… I’m gonna cum!” You suck in hard as he holds your head down to where it’s hard for you to breathe. His cock twitches as hot viscous fluid coats your throat. Damien moans your name a few times, thrusting his hips a few more times before he finally loosens his grip on your hair allowing you to come up for air. You swallow Damien’s cum, then look up Damien who’s panting with a satisfied smile on his face, you bite your lip pleased with his reaction. Damien strokes your cheek, “God damn, you were amazing, baby girl.”

Shayne gives out a relieved sigh and pulls out, “Now that Dames has had his fun…” He flips you so you’re on your back. “I want to look at your face as I finish.” Damien hugs you and pulls you up so your back is against his chest. He strokes your hair out of the way and gives your neck sweet and tender kisses, hugging you tight and stroking your skin with his thumb.

Shayne lifts your feet up so you’re resting your legs on his shoulders, he reinserts himself back into your cunt with a gasp of relief. He leans forward and kisses you for a while before he starts to thrust again, slow and hard, his balls slapping against you. Shayne breaks from the kiss and looks into your eyes, biting his lower lip.

You lower your legs off his shoulders and wrap them around his waist, pulling in with his thrusts to help him go faster. You stroke his face, moaning and panting, lifting your head up to kiss his neck, tasting his sweat. You rest your head on his shoulder for a moment, feeling his warm, glistening body slide against yours, your back resting against Damien’s chest. You lean your head back and look up at Damien, who kisses you on the mouth. Damien reaches his arm down and slips his hand between yours and Shayne’s bodies, finding your clitoris and stroking it with two fingers. 

Your breaths quicken, you whine as pleasure overwhelms your senses, “Oh fuck,” you moan into Damien’s ear. “Oh Damien… Shayne… Fuck…”

Damien growls into your ear, “Cum, baby girl, cum for me.”

In that moment you lose it, you squeeze your legs as tight as you can around Shayne, who’s moaning like a madman as he watches you cum. With one arm you reach around and hug Damien around the neck, digging your nails into his back. Shayne grabs hold of your other hand and pins it down to the bed, resting his head into your shoulder, grunting into your ear as he wildly thrusts against your body. Your cunt rapidly convulses, tightening and untightening quickly around Shayne’s pulsing cock as you both reach climax.

You feel your body start to relax and go limp with exhaustion and satisfaction. Shayne rests his heavy body on top of you, catching his breath before he leans up and kisses you fervently. Damien strokes your hair, whispering into your ear, “Good job, baby girl.” Planting small kisses on top of your head.

Shayne eventually manages to pull himself out of you before falling onto the bed by your side, pulling off and tying up the cum filled condom, tossing it onto the side table. He turns and presses up against you, wrapping his arms around you, breathless. “That was amazing.” He kisses your shoulder.

You guys lay there for a while, Damien hugging you from behind, Shayne cuddling you from the side, your bodies warm and sticky with sweat. Eventually you start to laugh a little, still winded. “That was crazy.” The two men also give out a chuckle. “Whatever just happened, it was amazing. Thank you.”

Damien laughs into your ear, “I’ve never been thanked for receiving a blow job before.” He kisses your forehead. “That was amazing by the way.”

Shayne kisses your breast, “Ugh, now I’m jealous. Can I get a blowjob next time?”

You look at him feigning sadness, “Was my vagina not satisfactory?”

Shayne laughs and pecs little kisses on your lips, “Your vagina-“ peck, “-is goddess like and deserves a shrine.”

Damien massages your shoulders, “Now I’m getting jealous.”

You laugh, “Sounds like you guys are rooting for a round two.”

Damien scooches from under you, laying down to be by your side, hugging your naked body close to his, nuzzling you neck. “I’m happy with just this for right now.”

Shayne is just laying limp next to you, stroking your stomach with a strong arm, looking like he’s about to fall asleep, “Yeah, I’m gonna need at least an 8 hour nap to recover from that.”

You want to get up to take a shower, but decide it’s too hard to move right now in general, much less when you’re sandwiched between two men. You guys adjust yourselves slightly so you’re all comfortably on the bed, Shayne and Damien both cuddling with your body, which is now starting to cool off thanks to the hotel AC, so the warmth of their bodies feels good. After a while you’re facing Damien, Shayne falling asleep with his face nestled into the back of your neck.

You stroke Damien’s chest hair and look up at his face. His eyes are off somewhere, contemplating something. You kiss his chest, “You doing okay?”

Damien strokes your hair and kisses your forehead. “I’m doing great,” he says hoarsely.

“Yeah? What’s going on in that head of yours?”

Damien sits and thinks for a bit, Shayne snores faintly in the background. “Being with you, being here with you now… It’s a dream come true.” He laughs slightly, “Granted, my dreams usually involved having this experience with _just_ you.” He strokes your back, you feel that sense of guilt rise up in your stomach. “But if I had to share you with anyone, it would be with Shayne.” Cue a snore from Shayne, which causes you and Damien to laugh silently. Damien twirls his fingers through your hair, and rests his head on yours. “I don’t know how this will end, if there’s any way it will… end well…” He pauses, contemplating his next thought, “But I’m glad that I was able to have you for even a moment… Even if it was just a piece of you.” 

You lay there, rubbing his chest, he takes your hand and rubs it with his thumb. _‘I wish I could give you all of me.’_ Shayne seems to be okay with the situation, but you can feel that Damien is hurting inside. You want to say something to reassure him. You want to say, _‘I love you.’_ But you feel like that will hurt him further. “You gonna be able to fall asleep?” you ask finally.

Damien smirks, “Yeah, but even if I don’t, I’m happy just laying here next to you.”

You squeeze his hand reassuringly, eventually drifting off to sleep to the rhythmic sound of Damien’s heart beat and Shayne’s faint snoring, Damien’s fingers tracing the lines of your back.


	4. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up find yourself alone with Damien, who is thrilled to have you all to himself without Shayne. You assume the walk of shame back to your room would be a quick one given you are literally one room over, but things get awkward when you run into Courtney. It's only the first day of VidCon and things are already getting more complicated than you can handle.

After some restless sleep, you eventually wake up and find yourself alone in bed with Damien, who is sleeping with his head against yours. The slight shifting of your body wakes the sleepy brunet up, he lets out a big stretch and a soft groan before wrapping his arms around you. “Good morning, gorgeous.” He gives you a kiss on the forehead as he snuggles up against you.

You caress Damien’s chin and plant a soft kiss on his lips. “Good morning, handsome.” You look around the room a bit, “Where’s Shayne? It’s still pretty early.”

Damien strokes your side and nuzzles his nose along your neck. “Shayne’s an early riser, he probably went to go get his morning workout in at the gym downstairs.” He looks into your eyes under sleepy hooded lids. He bites his lip, “For now it seems I have you all to myself…”

You stroke his messy hair, brushing his blue streak away from his eyes. He leans in and gives you a wet, passionate kiss, holding you tightly at the waist. You push away slightly, sensing this might turn into something more, “Hold your horses there Damien, I’m still pretty gross after last night. I’m in desperate need of a shower.”

Damien plants sloppy kisses onto your neck, his hand snaking down in between your legs. “No harm in getting you a little more dirty before you clean yourself off. We can even take a shower together.” He smiles a bit, looking into your eyes, “Gotta conserve water.” He slips a finger between the lips of your womanhood, still moist from last night. You gasp and he goes straight to fingering your cunt, his penis becoming firm and pressing against your skin. He kisses you, “This might be the only chance I have to be alone with you.”

You give in and pull him in for a deeper kiss, you moan slightly and he quickens the speed at which he is fingering you, adding a second finger to the mix. You start to stroke his dick, moving your kisses to his neck, biting his ear and moving down to kiss his chest. Damien leans himself up and positions himself on top of you, tearing open a condom he had ready on the side table. He looks into your eyes sucking on his bottom lip, “Is this okay?”

You instinctively look at the door, feeling paranoid that at any point Shayne might walk in on you two. You can’t help but feel guilty, but you push that feeling down and lean up to kiss Damien, “I want you to do whatever you want to me, Damien.” You stroke his chest with one hand, and help him slide on the condom with the other.

Damien’s breathing quickens and he lays you back down, kissing your chest and squeezing your breasts. “God you’re so hot.” He rests on one arm above your head and strokes the skin of your chest with his other hand, lifting his hand up to squeeze your neck slightly as he kisses you and grinds his body against you. “Fuck I want you so badly.” He moans. He stares into your eyes with dark, want filled brown eyes. “I’m going to enter you now.” He spits on his hand and strokes the tip of his cock, giving the large member some extra lubrication before he positions it at your opening. He searches your face for any signs of pain as he begins to press himself inside of you.

“Oh, fuuuck.” You moan, leaning your head back between some pillows. You grip the sheets around you and writhe with pleasure.

Damien chuckles softly with content, he presses himself mostly inside you. “Good god, you’re so tight… You feel woderful.” He grabs one of your wrists and pins it above your head, leaning in to press his forehead against yours as he pulls himself out slightly and thrusts again deeper inside of you. You stroke up and down his chest, feeling the hairs that lead up from his groin, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss, swirling your tongue around his. He thrusts inside you again, trying to fit himself completely inside you, causing you to gasp and moan into his mouth. Damien looks at you with concern, “I’m sorry, did I hurt you?”

You smile at the panic in his voice, and you grab him by the hair and pull him back in for a kiss, “You’re a big boy,” You break away, hugging him tight so you can whisper in his ear, “But I think I can take it…” He looks back at you, lust filling his expression. He grabs your other wrist and pins it above your head alongside the first wrist. 

He pushes himself inside you even more, you moan even louder into his ear. “Fuck me, Damien.” He breaths out deeply and thrusts his hips in and out, increasing his speed and losing himself into a steady rhythm, his balls slapping against your skin. He grabs both of your wrists with one hand, lowering the other down to your tits, twisting and pulling at your nipples. You wrap your legs around his waist, grinding your hips up to meet his thrusts. You kiss his neck as he groans into your ear, you pant into his ear, “I want to be on top of you, I want to ride your dick.”

He kisses your neck, “That sounds like a great idea.” Damien lets go of your wrists and rolls to the side, grabbing onto your waist and helping to pull you on top of him. You lean back and position his cock back to the lips of your cunt. You slowly slide down onto him, his throbbing length back inside you. He takes in the sight of you as you grind your hips back and forth, he grabs your waist to help you as you ride him. You find a good rhythm, adjusting your hips and sliding his cock deeper and deeper inside of you. Damien strokes along your waist up to your chest, cupping your bouncing breasts. He then grabs both of your hands to provide more balance for you and you ride him harder. He closes his eyes and leans his head back, “Oh fuck,” his breathing deepens, “You’re incredible.” He raises his hips and holds you steady as he fucks you from underneath. He grabs your hips and forcefully brings you up and down onto his dick. Damien pants your name, his moans becoming more wild as he begins to lose himself inside of you.

You rub his chest as his muscles tighten, “Cum for me, Damien.” You whine as you yourself start to reach climax. You remove your hand from his chest and start to rub your clit. “Oh fuck, Damien. Fuck me, oh fuck.” You both climax at the same time. Moaning loudly and writhing against each other, squeezing tight onto each other’s skin. You clench tightly against Damien’s penis which spasms inside of you.

Damien loosens his grip on you as he starts to come to his senses, you lean down against his chest and give him deep, loving kisses. He holds you tight and kisses you slow and tender, his member still inside you.

You lay like that for a while before you finally lift yourself up and off of him, falling to his side and holding him tight, still breathless. “That was 10 out of 10, great wake up sex.”

Damien laughs, kissing your forehead. “I’ll always be down to have wake up sex with you.” He leans up and helps you up out of bed. “Now let’s get you into that shower.” He pulls you in and kisses you, “You’re a dirty girl and I need to get you clean.”

You lead him by the hand to the restroom, “We’re gonna need a lot of soap then.”

……….

The shower mostly consisted of making out with each other while warm water sprayed overhead, rubbing each other’s genitals ‘to clean them off’. Eventually you squeezed some shampoo onto your hand and scrubbed Damien’s head, which he leaned into with a smirk of satisfaction. Once you were both cleaned and rinsed off, you turn off the shower and exit the bathroom, wrapped in towels.

As you guys walk out of the bathroom, Shayne walks in through the front door, all sweaty from his workout, music playing from his headphones. He looks at you and Damien a little disappointed, “Ah, I missed the shower sex!”

“Bro, that shower could barely fit two people, much less three.” Damien says as he rummages through his suitcase for clothes.

“Sorry Shayne,” You laugh as you dry off your hair with a towel. “How was your workout?”

Shayne leans in and kisses your cheek, you can feel Damien look away as he does it. “Workout was good, gym here is pretty nice. You should join me tomorrow morning.”

You laugh, “Maybe, I sorta prefer to sleep in and workout before dinner.” Shayne takes off his sweaty tank top and throws it into a bag with his other dirty clothes. You start to collect your stuff from the ground, feeling a little too embarrassed to change in front of the two men. You throw your purse over your shoulder and check to make sure you have all your things. “Well, I should probably get to my room and get ready for today. Meet you guys downstairs for breakfast?”

Damien pulls you in for a kiss, “Sounds good, you going to walk into the hall wearing just a towel?” He raises an eyebrow.

You shrug, “I’m right next door, shouldn’t be too much of a problem. I don’t want to put on my dirty clothes just to have to throw them off 30 seconds later.”

Shayne laughs, “You should just walk there naked, give everyone something nice to wake up to.”

You chuckle and head to the door, “See you guys in a bit.”

“Hate to see you go, love to watch you walk away!” Shayne yells after you as you enter the hallway. You close the door behind you and turn to see Courtney standing at your door.

You drop your purse and stutter, “Oh, uh… Hi… Courtney.”

Courtney looks at you with shock, then confusion, then her eyes widen with realization that you just left Shayne and Damien’s room practically naked. “OH MY GOD!”

“Shhhh! It’s not what you think.” You lean down and pick up your purse trying not to drop the towel that’s hiding your naked body.

“Okay, then what is it?”

You sigh, “Okay, it’s exactly what you think.” Courtney smiles wide and starts laughing from shock, “Okay, shut up, can you move aside so I can get into my room and get dressed?”

“Fine, but I’m gonna need the details like right now.” You open your door and she walks in behind you.

You groan, “Why were you outside my door anyways?”

Courtney sits at the chair next to your bed, “I texted you a few times this morning, you weren’t responding, I was getting a bit concerned because of how drunk you were last night, so I came over to check on you.” She smiles, “But I guess you were already taken care of…”

You lift up your suitcase and start searching for your clothes for today, “Can you look away while I get dressed?”

She looks away, “So the boys get to see you naked but I don’t? Rude.”

“Oh my god keep your voice down, they’re right next door.” You start to pull on a clean bra and underwear.

“Okay, so, which one did you sleep with? You came from the room where they both sleep…” She gasps and turns back to you, “Oh my god, did you sleep with them both?!”

You bury your head into your shirt, cursing to yourself, “Yeah, actually…”

Courtney’s eyes are so wide they look like they’re about to pop out, “How the heck did you even manage that? What the hell happened last night?”

You pull on your shirt, “Jesus, I don’t even know. I’m still reeling from the whole situation.” You sit down on the bed, holding your pants, “I don’t know what I’m doing to do.”

Courtney lifted an eyebrow, “You’re still not giving me the answers I want girl, spill. Did they both come onto you, all like,” She tries to mimic them with a deep bro voice, “ _Girl, we both want to put our penises inside of you, so since we’re best friends, why don’t we just share you?_ ”

“Oh my god,” You slide your pants on, “Not really? It just sorta happened out of nowhere? Shayne and I kissed at the party, he felt guilty and left, he left his stuff behind, so I tried to return it to him…” You slip on your socks and start to tie your shoes, “Their door was open, Shayne was in the shower, so I left his stuff on his bed, then Damien came in, I was drunk and like, I hugged him? Then I told him I liked him, we kissed…” Courtney was at the edge of her seat, “Shayne came out, and was all like, sad and shit, and I felt bad, we sat down and sorta talked about the situation, I get all emotional because I’m dumb and drunk as hell, so the two of them started comforting me…”

“…And then you had sex?” Courtney was absolutely baffled.

You sigh, “…And then we had sex.”

“Wooooow.” Courtney leans back in the chair. You both sit quietly for a bit. “Well, this just gets more and more complicated, don’t it.”

You bury your face in your hands, “Yep…”

“Like, I know Shayne and Damien well, they used to live together, they’ve shared a lot together… But I never imagined they’d, like, share a girl?” She leans forward a little more serious, “Do you think this will, like, become a thing?”

You shrug and rub your head, “I don’t know. I like them both a lot… But I just know that if this continues I will hurt one or both of them... You know, more than I probably already have…”

Courtney nods, “Yeah…”

You fiddle with your fingers, “What do you think I should do?”

Courtney thinks for a bit, “I think that’s up to you guys. I personally wouldn’t want to deal with something this complicated. Maybe it’s for the best that you end it with both of them? They’re two of my best friends, I’d hate to see their relationship, well… Ruined.”

You nod, “Yeah, I think you’re right. Thanks for the advice Courtney. I never intended for any of this to happen.”

She stands up, “I know sweetie.” She gives you a hug. “Well, I’ll let you finish getting ready, I’ll see you downstairs for breakfast?”

“Yeah, I’ll be down in a bit.”

Courtney heads out the door, and you finally find yourself alone. You sit back down on your bed and just stay there in silence for a while. Panic sets in, you contemplate just heading down to the convention center and skipping breakfast, scared to confront Damien, Shayne, and now Courtney downstairs. Eventually you stand back up and finish getting yourself ready for the day, deciding that the awkwardness of being around Shayne and Damien would be better than being alone right now. You intentionally wait till you hear Damien and Shayne leave their room before heading down.

You enter the breakfast area, everyone is excited over the first day of VidCon, going over schedules, talking about panels they want to try to check out between Smosh stuff. Courtney sits at a table with Olivia and her boyfriend Sam, Damien and Shayne sit with Noah and Kieth at the other side of the room, you see that Damien has a seat next to him that you assume he’s reserving for you. 

Courtney looks up at you and pats the open seat next to her, “Come sit with us! So, you excited for the first day of your first VidCon?!” 

You set your stuff down next to her, glancing over to Damien and Shayne who both seem sad that you’re not sitting with them. You look back to Courtney with a laugh, “Excited and nervous, bro. Got my first panel today and I am shaking just thinking about it.” You head over to the food and grab a bowl of cereal and some coffee.

“Don’t worry, you’re gonna do great girl.” Olivia says with a mouth full of eggs.

“People think it’s adorable when newbies mess up anyways,” Courtney sips her juice, “Just be confident in what you’re saying, it’ll be over before you know it.”

You sit down and start eating, “Thanks guys. You feeling okay Olivia?”

Olivia groans and Sam rubs her back, “I still feel like I’m dying but I’m gonna dope up on Nyquil and get through today somehow.”

You sip your coffee, “What do you guys have planned for today?”

“Luckily we only have meet and greets and signings today, but that means we’re going to be interacting with a lot of fans…” Courtney looks at Olivia who is rubbing her temple.

“Yeah, I’m gonna have to keep from hugging fans today, I’ll sign posters and say hi and stuff, but we’ll just have to tell them I can’t do the touching right now.”

Courtney nods, “They’ll understand.” She turns back to you. “So yeah, we got that today, then tomorrow we’re gonna do a Q&A panel, then on the last day, Sunday, we are doing a Live Try Not to Laugh panel, which I’m super looking forward to.”

Olivia takes a big gulp of tea, then looks at you, “So what’s the panel you’re doing today?”

“I’m doing a Rising Stars panel with some other new YouTubers, that’s not till later though, so I’m gonna try to check out the convention a bit.”

“Cool, cool.” Olivia nods.

Courtney sighs, “I miss the days when I could check out the convention more. Unless we wear full on costumes, we get stopped at every corner by fans. Which is awesome! Don’t get me wrong. But you know, I just miss just being able to enjoy myself at these things.”

You smirk, “A blessing and a curse I suppose.”

Olivia leans into Sam, “Ugh, yeah… So do you have anything else going on the rest of the weekend?”

You finish up your bowl of cereal, “Got a drawing competition panel with some other art YouTubers on Sunday, I’m really looking forward to that. Tomorrow I got nothing going on, so I’ll try to check out your Q&A panel if I can manage to get in.”

At this point Ian, who is sitting at the table next to you guys, leans over, “Bro, you can chill out in the front row with the Smosh crew if you want. We got a small section reserved for us so we can film and have directors there to make sure things go smoothly.”

Courtney laughs into her orange juice, “Stop eavesdropping Creeper McCreeperton.”

You laugh and turn back to Ian, “Yeah, that would be amazing! Thank you, Ian.”

You guys finish up breakfast, then start to head over to the convention. Ian offers for you to join them in the Smosh vans over to the VIP parking lot and check-in area, saying they had some open spots in the cars. You accept and pile in with everyone, Courtney intentionally pulling you over to a separate van than the one Damien and Shayne are going into.

You guys arrive at the convention and there’s a huge line of people outside the convention center, cosplayers are taking pictures in the plaza, food trucks are scattered about, various youtubers are vlogging and chatting with fans. Your heart races with excitement. You had been to comic conventions before but it was entirely different not just going as a fan but as a guest. 

The vans park in a special underground garage that leads straight to the guest check-in. You all pile out and the Smosh crowd bunches together with the event coordinators as they go over some extra stuff. You break away from the group, thank them for the ride, and make your way over to check in, Damien makes special care to wave goodbye at you. You wave at him trying to hide a blush on your face.

You wait in line and eventually are given your badge and an informational packet saying where you need to be when and all of the rules and regulations and various maps and stuff, you are also handed a bag full of merch and stuff from various companies. Finally you enter the convention area and you are overwhelmed by the amount of people of all kinds.

You vlog for a while, walking through Artist’s Alley and saying hi to some friends there, then moving onto the rest of the vender area and walking through there for a long while. You run into the occasional fan, taking pictures and parting ways again. You stumble upon the special guests area, where there are long lines of people waiting to get autographs with some of the more famous people. 

You find the Smosh Squad, a huge Smosh banner behind them as they sit at a long table signing posters and taking pictures with fans. You find it endearing how excited they all seem, bantering with fans, posing comedically in pictures. You’re about to walk away when Shayne sees you and jumps up. He runs around the fans to the dismay of the Smosh crew, fans scream and reach their hands out to try to give him a high fives, which he tries to return to the ones that are closest to him. He reaches you and gives you a big hug from behind the roped off area, you laugh as he picks you up, feeling embarrassed that a whole crowd of Smosh fans and crew are all watching the two of you as this exchange is happening. Damien looks angry and sad that Shayne is doing this, trying to pay attention to a fan that is showing him a drawing they had done of the Smosh gang.

“Shayne, you crazy person, what are you doing?! People are watching!”

He puts you down with a laugh, “Sorry, I just couldn’t contain my excitement when I saw you, I wanted to let you know that we are going to be breaking for lunch here soon and I wanted to know if you wanted to join us?” A crew member is trying to guide him back to the table.

“Sorry bro, I can’t, my panel is coming up and I need to get there early.”

Shayne let’s out a whine of disappointment, “Aww, okay. Good luck at your panel! Maybe I’ll try to break away from this to go and catch that!” Shayne waves back at you as he turns back to give a fan a hug before he sits back down next to Damien. Courtney shoves him and gives you a knowing look. 

You turn and walk away, feeling guilty that you had accidentally caused a scene in front of the fans, many of which are trying to figure out who the heck you are. “Is that his girlfriend?” You hear one fan ask.

You grab some over-priced pizza from a stall and head over to the room your panel is in. 

Your mind wanders to what Shayne had said about trying to catch your panel. 

You blush, secretly hoping that he does.


	5. Daddy's Juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised Shayne does show up to watch your panel, but he might have ulterior motives beyond just giving you his support, waiting until the first moment he has you alone to reveal his plot.

Your nerves are on overdrive when you meet backstage with the other panelists, you’re all newer YouTubers so knowing that everyone else is super nervous right now helps you feel a bit better. You guys make your introductions, getting to know each other a little bit. Each person has their own category they represent, Gaming, DIY, Sketch Comedy, Music, and Beauty. You look over beyond the screen that separates you guys from the rest of the room and see that a bit of a crowd is starting to build up. You take a deep breath as the host of your panel gets onto stage and welcomes the rest of you out.

It’s crazy to see the variety of people out in the crowd cheering for each of you. You look out and wave, trying to see if you can recognize anyone out in the crowd, but the lights are bright and you’re a bit overwhelmed by the commotion. The panel starts up, questions are thrown out, basic ones like what your channels are and how you got started.

Later on the group is asked what YouTubers inspired you. The group goes down and lists off theirs, Shayne Dawson and Game Grumps are mentioned along with a great number of other people. You list off your inspirations, a handful of artists and the works, you mention Smosh and the rest of the group agrees and the crowd cheers. You notice an especially loud cheer from the back of the room, you look and see a figure that looks like Shayne but wearing a Guy Fawkes mask. You laugh, but try to hide the fact that you spotted him. You didn’t want to blow his cover.

Some more questions from the host followed by questions from the audience, people asking how to get into YouTube and what advice we had for others starting out. The panel officially ends, most of the crowd leaves but people linger to try to get a chance to talk to the panelists face to face. You get a few people walking up to you, asking for photos and autographs, showing you their art on Instagram. You notice the Guy Fawkes masked man looming from behind your small crowd, trying to be inconspicuous.

Your fans eventually make their way to their next panel and Guy Fawkes comes over and gives you a hug.

“Hey there V, don’t you have a gunpowder treason to plot?” You laugh and break from the hug.

Shayne removes his mask, “I’ve been plotting something, don’t worry, it doesn’t involve blowing up parliament.” He leans in and gives you a kiss.

You quickly push him away, “Dude, be careful. People will see you!” You look around the room and the other YouTubers seem fairly distracted with what they’re doing, but you do notice some technicians giving you two a look.

Shayne smiles and grabs you by the hand, “Then we must escape to the shadows!” He leads you out the side exit into a mostly empty hallway. There’s a family restroom conveniently nearby and Shayne looks around a bit to make sure no one is looking when he pulls you in and locks the door. 

You are quickly greeted by a deep and passionate kiss as you are pushed against the bathroom door. Shayne’s hands grab at your waist with longing, pulling you in as he dances his tongue around yours.

You manage to come to your senses and pull away, panting and laughing. “Jesus, Shayne. Did you wait through my whole panel just to jump me in the bathroom?”

“Mmmmm,” Shayne pulls at your shirt and whispers in your ear, “I like when you call me Jesus Shayne.” You both laugh as you smack his impressively well-toned chest. He looks down and smiles, “But seriously, I wanted to support you at your first panel. You were such a natural up there, you did a marvelous job.” Shaynes blue eyes look deeply into yours, “I can tell you’re gonna do some amazing things, I can’t wait to see how far you go.”

You give him a kiss and rub his scruffy chin with your fingers, “Thanks, it means a lot to have you there to support me.”

Shayne gives you a big hug and kisses your neck, “Anytime you need me, kiddo, I’ll be there.” He nibbles at your throat which elicits a soft moan from you. Seeing that this is a sensitive spot for you, Shayne puts more focus on kissing, sucking, and biting at this part of your neck, during which he rubs his hands along your back down to your butt, giving you a firm squeeze.

You rub your hands along his back, stroking along the lines of his shoulder blades and down his spine, feeling every tensing muscle along the way. Shayne’s hands roam up your stomach and to your chest, feeling the soft breasts under your bra. He kisses up your neck to your jawline and back to your lips. He moves his thumbs over your hardened nipples, lightly twisting at them and listening to your response, as though he were tuning a radio. He lifts up your shirt and pulls down your bra, leaning down to kiss at and suck on your breasts. He breaks away to admire the small purple marks he’s leaving on your skin. Shayne leans back in to increase the suction on the marks on your chest.

You laugh, “What are you doing?”

He looks up at you, rubbing a fresh hickey with his thumb, “I’m branding you,” he kisses and squeezes your chest, “I’m signing my work so the world knows what a good job I did here today.” Your heart sinks, you wonder how Damien would react to seeing these hickeys. The guilt fades quickly as Shayne returns to nibbling and sucking at your nipples. You lean your head back and cover your mouth to muffle a gasp. 

Shayne stands up and resumes kissing your lips, grinding his hips against you, a hardness rubbing up against you from beneath his jeans. You grab his butt and pull him in to firmly press your groin against his. Shayne strokes down your sides and tugs and the front of your pants, undoing the button and zipper. He slips his hand inside your underwear and rubs his warm fingers between your folds. You bite your lip and lean your head against his shoulder as you start to unbutton his jeans. He moans hoarsely into your ear as you reach into his pants and rub your hands over his boxers, grabbing and stroking at his warm length underneath the fabric. Shayne slips his finger inside of you and pulls it in and out, you pant and start to kiss and nibble at his ear. You increase the pace at which you rub his penis, which is hardening and growing with each stroke.

You push Shayne against the adjacent wall, which takes him by surprise but then he smiles into a passionate kiss on the lips. “Now who’s jumping who?” You ignore him and trail kisses down his chest and kneel onto the floor, kissing his stomach, making sure to suck harder on his skin along his V-line to leave behind some hickeys of your own. You rub your hands up and down his thighs, pulling down his pants and boxers to his ankles. You kiss along his thigh and look up at Shayne, who is looking down at you with intense lust in his eyes, sucking on his lower lip. “God, you’re beautiful.”

You say nothing as you gently start to stroke his picturesque, erect penis. You kiss at the base, then work little kisses up along the shaft. You lick his tip, working tiny circles around it with your tongue. He bites down on his lip and lets out a muffled moan, his penis twitching slightly with each rotation of your tongue. You tease him like this for a bit, enjoying the longing and slightly pained moans coming from the gorgeous man in front of you. You finally give him what he wants, taking his full length in your mouth and sucking tight. 

“Ohhhhh fuck.” Whines the blonde boy as he grips onto your hair. You begin bobbing your head back and forth, sucking on his warm throbbing cock, rubbing your tongue along its underside, humming to add an element of vibration. Shayne pulls your hair away from your face, holding it in a ponytail as he helps you move your head up and down. His dick pops out of your mouth as you move back to breathe. You resume stroking his moist member with one hand as you move your kisses down and begin to suck lightly at his balls. He leans his head back against a wall, “Ohhh fuck, that feels amazing.”

You lift your hand up to fondle his balls and move your attention back to sucking his dick, your other hand squeezing his firm thigh. He groans wildly, not trying too hard to keep quiet, murmuring out expletives from the pleasure building up inside him. He grabs your head and humps into your mouth, muttering, “Fuck,” over and over, his sandy hair falling over his face.

He stops suddenly, pulling out of your mouth, allowing you to breathe and cough a little. He pants, catching his breath, “I don’t want to cum just yet.” He pulls you up and holds you tight, kissing you deeply and passionately. He kisses your ear, exhaling, “I want to fuck you. Here. In this bathroom.”

You kiss his cheek, rubbing your hand up and down his stomach. You laugh slightly, “I think we can arrange that.”

He pushes you back against the door, grinding himself against you. He stops and sighs, looking at you with a serious expression, “Here’s the thing… I don’t have a condom on me…”

You raise your eyebrows up at him, “You looking to get me pregnant?”

He looks down sadly, “No, no, I’m sorry, fuck.”

You laugh at him, “I take birth control every day, I’m STD free, so as long as you’re clear…?”

He smiles and nods his head, “I get checked frequently, I’m clear.”

You hold him tight, nibbling on your lip, “Then we should be okay this one time…”

Shayne bites on your lips and returns to making out with you with no restraint. He pulls your pants and underwear down, which you step out of. He rubs his pointer and middle finger along your mouth, “Moisten these for me,” He says in a demanding tone. His eyes watch you as you take his fingers in your mouth, you moan as you suck at them, licking saliva all over them. He removes his lubricated fingers, lowering them down to your cunt, rubbing you a bit before thoroughly finger fucking you. He chokes you slightly with his other hand, groaning into your ear, “Fuck, you’re already dripping down there. You thirsty for daddy’s cock?” The roughness in his voice sends shivers down your body, you clench your vagina around his fingers, which curl into you with every thrust. Seeing how turned on you are by his roughness, he grips your neck tighter and moans even harsher into your ear, “Say it, say you want daddy’s cock.”

You already feel yourself tipping over the edge, horny beyond belief. You whine hoarsely from the tightness around your neck, “I want daddy’s cock.”

He removes his fingers from inside you and rubs his erection. He stares into your eyes as he lifts one of your legs up, pressing himself against you, rubbing the tip of his dick along the folds of your vagina. He gives you a wet, sloppy kiss as he begins to press himself inside of you. He closes his eyes and leans his head into your neck, moaning as he slides his cock completely inside of you. You gasp into his ear, “Oh fuck, you feel amazing.”

Shayne props up against the door with the arm not holding up your leg. He begins to fuck you more aggressively, grunting into your ear with each thrust, the door shaking behind you. You pant and moan, feeling his full thickness move in and out of you. Your arms are wrapped around his shoulders, pushing yourself up slightly to give him a better angle. He thrusts deep into you, slides out a little then returns again with full force. 

He goes from quick, wild movements to slow, deliberate movements, searching for specific pleasure points, leaning back to search your eyes for your responses to his thrusts. He angles his hips down more and finds a good spot that really makes you lose your senses, gripping at his back, digging your nails into his skin with each new wave of pleasure. He focuses on this spot for a while, he grabs your hair and holds your head up so he can see the want and ecstasy in your eyes.

His legs start to wobble and he starts to struggle keeping himself at the right angle, so he pulls out and firmly flips you around so you’re facing the wall beside the door. You rest your chest and arms against the wall as Shayne pulls your waist towards him, positioning his wet cock back inside your cunt. He returns to fucking you, increasing his speed and moaning curses under his breath, shifting his hips around trying to re-find your sweet spot. You exhale a satisfied moan to indicated to him that he’s found it. He keeps ramming himself into you, panting deeply, muttering your name as he starts to reach climax. “Oh fuck, fuck, I want to cum inside you.”

You whimper, “Cum inside me, fill me up with your cum, Shayne.” Shayne grips your waist tight and brings you in to meet his thrusts. He moans breathlessly and starts to shake as his thrusts become slower and deeper.

He exhales deeply over and over as you feel his thick cock pulsate within you, ejaculating hot cum inside of your cunt. He whines slightly, grinding against you as he starts to recover from his orgasm. He pulls out of you with a satisfied moan, his fluids oozing from you. He turns you back around to give you a wild kiss, rubbing his fingers inside of you, feeling his ejaculation coating your insides. “Did you cum, beautiful?”

You exhale, “Not quite.”

He bites your neck and starts to rub your clit with his cum lubricated fingers, “Let’s fix that.” He presses his chest firmly against yours, gently nibbling at your neck, careful not to leave too much of a mark. You place your hands at the back of his neck and pull him in to kiss your lips, moaning into his mouth to encourage him to keep stroking at your clit. He increases his speed and raises his other hand to squeeze your breast. 

You feel your body start to convulse. “Oh, Shayne, Shayne…”

He rests his head against the wall, whispering softly into your ear, “Cum baby.”

You start to writhe and he pushes you more into the wall to keep you still as he rubs you off. You grind wildly against his hand and moan loudly into his shoulder, gripping him tight as you ride through your orgasm. Your legs feel wobbly like they’re about to give out, but Shayne holds you tight and keeps you propped up. He keeps you there for a bit as you lean against him, the both of you catching your breath.

Shayne strokes your hair and gives you soft kisses, “Watching you cum is amazing.”

You rest your forehead against his, “You making me cum is amazing.”

He smiles and kisses you, “Ditto.”

Once he’s made sure you can stand up on your own, Shayne reaches over and wraps some toilet paper around his hand. He returns his hand between your legs and wipes up some of the cum dripping out of your cunt.

“I can clean myself off, thank you.”

Shayne raises his eyes at you, “I made the mess, the least I can do is clean it up.”

You chuckle and take over in cleaning yourself up. You and Shayne take paper towels and some water and wipe yourselves up. Once your pants are back on Shayne gently slides his hand along your hips and grinds himself against your butt.

“Bro, we just got ourselves put back together.” You look back at him.

Shayne whines, “But I already miss being inside you...”

You turn to face him and kiss him on the cheek. “That’s enough public bathroom sex for me for one day. Pretty sure the rest of Smosh is probably already pissed at you for being gone so long.”

Shayne sighs and strokes his hair away from his face, “Yeah, you’re right. When we broke for lunch I told them I was gonna go check out your panel and might be back late.” He pulls his phone from his pocket and his eyes go wide looking at the screen, “Yep, that’s 4 missed calls from Damien, plus a bunch of calls and texts from Ian and Sarah. Fuck, I need to get back.”

You stroke his hair to clean it up and make him look more presentable. “You go and do that. I’ll roam around a bit to make it less obvious that we just had sex.”

He gives you a quick peck on your lips, “Thank you, sorry to ditch you like this. See you later! I’ll message you once we’re done.” He starts to make his way out the door, then turns back, “Wait, I don’t have your phone number.”

You laugh, “Have Courtney message me, I’ll give you my number later.” He smiles and nods as he starts running down the hallway, putting his Guy Fawkes mask back over his face to avoid running into fans on his way back to the squad.

You decide to wait a bit before leaving the bathroom, cleaning yourself up a bit more now that Shayne wasn’t right next to you. You wash your hands and your face and look at yourself in the mirror. You raise your shirt up and admire the purple bruises on your chest. You bite your lip with a smile thinking about what just happened. 

You pull out your phone from your bag and see that you, as well, have some missed calls and texts from Courtney.

Courtney: Hey, have you seen Shayne? We’re trying to get back to meet and greets and he hasn’t returned yet.

Courtney: He said he was going to check out your panel. That should have ended a while ago, where are you guys?

Courtney: Please don’t tell me you’re off somewhere having sex.

Courtney: All these horny teenage girls keep asking where Shayne is. Tell him to get his ass over here, Ian is pissed.

_‘Fuck.’_ You think to yourself, _‘Dammit Shayne, why are you so careless.’_ You think for a moment and decide that you were equally careless and also at fault. You text back.

You: Oh my god! I’m so sorry! My phone was turned off during the panel and I forgot to turn it back on! Shayne and I got caught up talking about the panel and the convention. I’m so sorry! I should have realized Shayne needed to be back sooner!

You rest your head down and sigh, hoping the Smosh gang doesn’t get too mad at you and Shayne. Your phone dings.

Courtney: Lol yeah suuuuure. It’s all good, Shayne just got back all sweating and panting. A little too sweaty if you ask me… But I’m not gonna ask too many questions. ;p

You laugh and put your phone away. You grab your stuff and at last you leave the bathroom. Luckily no one is in the hallway so you make your way back to the convention, trying to keep calm and not alert anyone to the fact that you just had wild sex with Shayne Topp in a public restroom.


	6. It All Comes Crashing Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien can't take it anymore and the consequences of your actions catch up to you.

After a few hours of wandering around the convention, going to panels, saying hello to some of your YouTuber buddies, you get a text from an unknown number

?: Hey! This is Shayne! I stole your number from Courtney (sorry if that’s weird, but to be fair, I’ve seen you naked) (Shit that sounds creepy out of context) (Shut up Shayne) (No you shut up Shayne) Where was I?

?: Oh yeah! We’re all done over here, wanna get dinner with us?

?: Us being the whole Smosh gang…

?: We’re going to this special sushi place to celebrate Day One of the con completed.

Your stomach growls at the thought of sushi. You walk in the direction of where they were doing the meet and greets figuring they’d still be in that area.

You: Yeah dude! I’m so down for sushi. Where are you guys at, I’ll meet you there.

He texts you directions to a room behind the meet and greet area where the group is chilling out drinking water while the crew packs things up. Shayne meets you outside to let you in so that the convention security doesn’t stop you. You are greeted with a warm welcome as you enter the room, the Smosh gang sitting around a table covered in mini water bottles and granola bars, each person going through and talking about little gifts and drawings they received from fans that day.

“Hey girl!” Courtney gives you a side hug as you sit at the table next to her. “How was your panel I want to hear everything about it!”

Shayne sits down next to you, handing you a water bottle. Damien sits across the table, giving you a smile, looking at you longingly. You relay the details of your experience, your feelings throughout it, how awesome it felt to talk to your fans afterwards. 

Shayne chimes in, “Yeah, she did so great up there, you were a natural.”

Damien looks down sadly, “Sorry the rest of us weren’t there to root you on.”

“Psh, you guys were busy being superstars, hanging out with fans. Shayne’s the jerk for ditching you guys like that.” You say, mocking the man sitting next to you.

Shayne gave you a knowing look that held back multiple snide remarks. Instead he settled on, “Oh so I’m a jerk for coming to support a friend?”

Keith and Noah give each other looks as Keith laughs, “Oh yeah, I’m sure you were being reaaaaal supportive Shayne… Tell me, why’d it take you so long to come back from her panel?”

Courtney kicks Keith under the table, while Noah gives Damien a concerned look. You can tell they all know what’s up, and the shame builds inside you. Damien’s face is red like he’s suppressing anger, you can tell he’s feeling a lot of emotions right now and none of them are positive. 

You speak up, coming up with a lie, “Shayne was giving me pointers about how I could improve on the next panel I do, he was also telling me a bit about the Smosh panels you guys all did together when you first started here.”

Courtney started recalling the old days, “We really worked well together, even back then, when we weren’t that close and Defy was controlling our every move.”

They all began to reminisce together, telling stories about their first panels and their first times at VidCon. Even Damien seemed in higher spirits, talking about the Smosh Games panels he did. You felt relieved to have changed the focus of the conversation.

Soon Ian and Matt Raub walk in, Matt cheering, “Alright gang, we’re all packed up for the day and cleared to go, let’s go get our sushi onnnn!”

Everyone gets up, excited and relieved to be getting dinner. Ian turns to you, “I assume you’ve already been invited to join us?”

You nervously glance at Shayne, worried that you were intruding, “Um, yeah. Is that okay?”

“That’s more than okay! We’re all celebrating a successful first day of VidCon, consider yourself part of the family.” You blush, happy to have been welcomed into the group with open arms. “Matt Raub is paying so you can have whatever you want.”

You laugh, “So we’re all going to be doing multiple rounds of sake bombs then?”

Ian fake cries, wiping away an imaginary tear, “A woman after my own heart.”

You guys all laugh and head to the vans, Damien walks close beside you, trying to make idle conversation. “How are you feeling about today?”

You smile, thinking about the day’s events, “Today went really well, I feel like I’m in a dream… Which is a little scary because that would mean at any second I could wake up…”

You feel a pinch on your arm to your other side, you look to see Shayne, blocking him before he pinches you again. He laughs, “You seem awake to me, so either you’re a really heavy sleeper, or you’re stuck in this reality.”

You look back to Damien, who looks distant and sad. You hold his hand, “You okay?”

He looks into your eyes and smiles, “Yeah, I guess I’m the one who’s off somewhere in a dream.” He squeezes your hand. 

You all pile into the vans, this time you’re pulled into a van by Damien, and you end up sitting between him and Shayne in the back seat. Once you’re off, Shayne puts his arm around you, stroking your neck as he banters with Noah and Keith and Matt Raub. Damien remains silent, you place your hand on his thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze. Damien smiles, placing his hand on your thigh, rubbing his thumb along the fabric of your pants.

You all arrive at the sushi restaurant, the group in high spirits, the whole party flocking into the place like a flash mob. You’re all sat at a couple of really long tables, where you all enjoy dinner together, sharing rolls and taking shots of sake. Ian, Sarah, and Matt address the group about the plans for the following day, kinda like camp counselors addressing a group or rowdy campers. Of course you’re sat between Damien and Shayne again, Courtney has given up trying to keep you separate from them. Damien has you try all of his rolls and talks to you in depth about Japanese culture and etiquette for eating food there. It’s sweet to see how passionate he is about this, and how eager he was to show you everything. Shayne interrupts him to tell everyone a funny story, which of course makes you laugh, but Damien seems pissed, looking at Shayne with disdain.

You lean in to ask him if he’s okay, he lets out a deep sigh, “I just hate how he has to be the center of attention all the time.”

You rub his leg, unsure how to respond, you decide to have him continue where he left off before Shayne interrupted him.

Once everyone’s finished their food and awaiting the check, you excuse yourself to the restroom, Damien’s eyes following you as you leave. You do your business, and as you’re leaving the restroom you find Damien right outside the door.

Taken aback, you laugh out a little, “Um, this is the women’s restroom… Which is fine if you want to use it! No judgement on my end, but I’m not sure the other women in there would be so keen on such a handsome, manly man walking in there…”

Damien laughs, “I’m not here to use the restroom, but it is cool to know you’re cool with that stuff.” He takes your hand, “I, uh, I really wanted to talk to you, alone… If that’s okay?”

You’re heart races a little, “Yeah, what’s up?”

You guys step off to the side into a more quiet part of the restaurant, out of view of the Smosh gang.

Damien leans in close, “I just… I just gotta know…” Damien looks anxious, like he’s dreading what he’s about to ask. “You and Shayne, did you guys… Hook up, after your panel?”

You’re heart drops to your stomach. It felt so much like you’ve been caught cheating, but you weren’t cheating? You and Damien weren’t really together? The complexity of the relationship was really catching up to you, and you were feeling the crushing weight of guilt that came with it. Polyamorous relationships are a thing, but you guys never talked about what the situation was.

Damien’s face drops at the amount of time it was taking you to respond. You breath in deeply, “Yes.” 

Damien nods, “I mean,… I guess that’s fair…” He forces out a laugh, “He did miss out on shower sex this morning…”

You place your hand on his face, thumb rubbing on his scruffy cheek. “Damien, I can tell you’re hurting because of this.”

“I’m fine, I am…”

“No you’re not.” You look into his eyes, which look a little red from the sting of holding back tears. “Damien,… I…”

“There you guys are!” Courtney says looking around the corner. You pull your hand away from Damien, Courtney raises her eyebrows, “Sorry for interrupting, we’re just getting ready to head back to the hotel.”

You nod, “Okay, sorry about that, we’ll be right there.” You turn to Damien, “Let’s talk when we get to the hotel…” Damien nods silently as the two of you return to the group.

You get back in the vans and return to the hotel, Shayne sensing the tension going on with Damien, so he keeps his hands off of you for the car ride.

You all return to the hotel, you and the Smosh Pit group pile into an elevator. Courtney, Noah and Keith make conversation about the following day, Shayne acts like he’s actively listening to them while you and Damien lean against the back of the elevator in awkward silence. You reach your floor and you all pile out, Courtney, Noah and Keith going down their opposite side of the hallway, waving you all good night. Courtney gives you a concerned look as she walks away, you give her a reassuring smirk. 

You, Shayne and Damien reach your rooms, Damien turns to Shayne, “(Y/N) and I are gonna talk for a little bit in her room, if that’s okay?”

You feel your stomach twist into knots, you were hoping to talk to Damien and Shayne at the same time. Shayne’s taken aback, “Um, okay. You cool with that (Y/N)?” You hesitantly nod at him, “I’ll be in the next room if you need anything okay, don’t be afraid to give me a holler.” Shayne says this directly to you. You nod again and Shayne enters their bedroom. You open up your door and walk in, Damien following behind you.

You set your bag down beside your bed and turn to resume the conversation from earlier. “Damien, I…”

You’re interrupted by Damien pulling you in for a kiss, you get a sense of desperation from the way he holds you tight, afraid he’ll lose you once he lets go.

You push him back a little, “Damien I thought you wanted to talk about this?”

Damien’s face looks anxious, he grips on tight to the hem of your shirt. “I do want to talk, I just… I don’t want to ruin things. I want you.” He shakes his head, leaning it against yours, “I want you so badly.”

“Damien…” You want him too, of course you want him. But something about this just feels too wrong and you can no longer keep pushing that feeling down. “The situation is kinda… Fucked…” You sigh, “I just… I don’t know what to do…” You shut your eyes, desperately searching for the right thing to say.

Damien puts his hands on your waist, resting his forehead against yours, “I just, I don’t want this to end between you and me. I can’t control who you have feelings for, but… I just…” He places his hands on your arms, squeezing them, “I want to be okay with this so badly… It’s better to have a part of you than none of you right? I want to be okay with that…”

“But you’re not.” You lean back, looking into his eyes.

Damien shakes his head, “I’m not…” He says hoarsely, “I just… I want you to pick me.” He rubs his forehead. “I… I have really strong feelings for you, and it just… It hurts, knowing that I only have this… This piece of you… That Shayne also has... I know the easiest solution would be to back away, move on, not let myself get hurt,” He looks into your eyes, “But I really don’t want to.”

You look at him, feeling a tear escape from your eye and fall down your cheek. You wipe it away, you open your mouth to speak, but close it again when you can’t find the words. Finally, you bite your lip, looking away from Damien, knowing what you have to say, and really not wanting to say it. “Unfortunately I think that’s what we all have to do…” You look back at the man before you. “We all need to back away, end this, there’s no way any of us could escape the pain… But I care about you a lot Damien, and I just don’t want to hurt you or Shayne any more than I have.”

Damien’s brown eyes tear up, “I know you’re confused, just… Just let me prove to you how much I care about you…” He holds onto your face and kisses you, “How much I love you…” He kisses you again, deepening the kiss and holding you tighter. You try to break away but his grip is too strong. 

He pushes you down onto the bed and leans onto you, you feel yourself start to panic, but you’re so caught off guard that you don’t know what to do. “Damien, what are you doing.” Damien lifts your shirt up over your head and tosses it to the side. “Damien, stop.” He leans in to kiss your chest, pausing when he sees the bruises Shayne left behind from earlier. This pause allows you to push him off of you, “What the hell, Damien?!” You stand up, grabbing your shirt and backing away from him.

Damien stands there dumbfounded and in shock, “I’m,… I’m sorry…” He stammers out. He realizes what the bruises on your chest are, his expression turning from heartbreak to anger. “He gets everything he wants, it’s just not fair… He has everything, why does he have to have you, too?”

“He doesn’t have everything, Damien.” You look at him sadly, unnerved by his sudden burst of anger, feeling guilty that you were partially the cause.

You hear a knocking at your door, “Hey, you guys okay? What’s going on?” It was Shayne, he must have heard you yelling at Damien.

You put your shirt back on and turn towards the door, Damien grabs you by the wrist, “Please let’s just talk about this? I’m sorry.”

You pull away from him and open the door, Shayne looks worried and he steps in to place his hands on your shoulders, “Are you okay?”

You sigh, “I’m fine… We just need to talk.”

“Oh… Okay.” Shayne closes the door behind him and eyes Damien with concern.

You walk towards a chair beside the bed and sit in it. Damien sits at the bed, his head in his hands, Shayne leans against the wall and glances from you to Damien. You breath in, “I’m… I’m really sorry guys… I’m sorry for putting the two of you in this complicated situation… It’s just probably best that we end it here. I care about you both deeply, and I don’t want to ruin your friendship.”

Damien scoffs, “I think Shayne’s doing a fine job of doing that on his own.”

Shayne stands with his arms crossed, “What do you mean by that?”

Damien stands to face him, “You just couldn’t let me have this. There’s no way you didn’t know that I liked her and you had to go for her anyways.”

Shayne went from a look of anger to a look of guilt, “I… I know man, I’m sorry…”

Damien got closer to Shayne, the brunet’s face was red with anger, “And you just couldn’t keep it in your pants, could you? Everyone knew you guys hooked up after her panel. You know how embarrassing that was, having their eyes on me knowing that I liked her and that you were fucking her?”

“Damien, stop it.” You get up to interject, but Shayne gets up in Damien’s face, his anger returning.

“Oh like you guys didn’t do it this morning while I was at the gym.”

Damien pushes Shayne away, “It was a private place between us, you had to basically go out and tell the whole world that you were fucking, you self-centered attention seeking asshole.”

Shayne loses it then, punching Damien in the face, not too hard, but hard enough to send him back a little. Shayne instantly feels guilty and tries to apologize, “Oh shit, dude I’m so sorry, are you okay?” Shayne leans in to inspect Damien’s face, but is met with a punch to the face from Damien.

“No, ‘dude’, I am not okay.” He runs his hand through his hair, trying to hold back tears, “You fucked this up for both of us.”

You get between the two of them, “Stop it! Both of you just fucking stop.” You look from Damien to Shayne, Shayne’s nose bleeding a little. “We all fucked this up. No one here is innocent. I couldn’t make up my mind and ended up pitting the two of you against each other. Regardless of whoever ‘won’, not that I was something to be ‘won’ anyways…” You grab a tissue and hand it to Shayne to clean up the blood dripping from his nose. “There was no way this could have ended well, it was stupid to begin with for professional reasons alone. So it’s done. From here on out, I’m gonna do my stuff at the con, you’re gonna do yours. We’ll finish up the collab videos next week, and after that, I’m gone anyways, so no use getting all this drama when we know long distance relationships just aren’t a thing, especially in this industry.”

Damien and Shayne stand there in silence, looking down like guilty puppies. Shayne nods at you sadly, “You’re right…”

Damien leans in close to you, “Please, (Y/N), I’m sorry. Can we just talk about this?” 

He tries to hold your hand but you step back, “Please just leave… Both of you…” Tears stream down your cheek, you try to look away from them so they don’t see. You don’t want to be harsh or mean to either of them, but you figure it’ll make it easier on them to just forget you.

Damien bites down on his lips, trying to hold back his emotions. He turns and walks out the door, not saying another word.

Shayne looks up at you, “I’m sorry for all of this.” You look towards him, tears rolling down your face. He goes to place a hand on your shoulder, but restrains himself and pulls his hand back. “You going to be okay?” You nod. Shayne stands there for a moment, waiting for you to say something. “I’ll leave you alone then.” He begins to walk out the door. Shayne stops and turns back to you, “If you ever need anything, let me know. I know things are weird, but I do hope we can still be friends…?”

Sadness overwhelms you and you lean in to give him a hug, he’s shocked at first, but wraps his arms around you. You cry into his shoulder, “I’m so sorry Shayne, I’m sorry to you and Damien… Please don’t let this ruin your friendship…”

Shayne pats your back, “It’s okay. You’re okay. Things are going to be fine between me and Damien… Just a minor bump in the road.”

You let go and step back, wiping your eyes. You look up at Shayne, “Okay… Take care of yourself, man.”

He smirks and looks down, “I always do… I’ll see you around sometime, kiddo.”

You let out a weak laugh, “See you around Shayne.” Shayne walks out and you close the door behind him. You turn around and lean against the door, crying. You manage to walk over and turn off the lights before falling into bed, popping a few melatonin pills and crying yourself to sleep.


	7. Starting Fresh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because a relationship falls apart doesn't mean that the relationship is ruined forever. Time heals all wounds.

The next morning you went down to the front desk and asked to change your room, they asked what the problem was, you lied saying a there was a foul odor coming from the room. Damien had left the con early, telling everyone that he had caught whatever sickness Olivia had in the beginning. You avoided the Smosh gang for the rest of your time there, sticking to some of your artist Youtuber friends there. The next week you finished out the rest of your Smosh collab videos, which neither Damien nor Shayne were present for. You did see Shayne a few times around the office while you were there, giving each other warm greetings as you went about your days. After that you flew back home. A bittersweet end to a very complicated week.

Life went by, a few years passed and your channel was very successful. At some point you became nostalgic about your Smosh collab, and began watching their videos again. It was nice to see every one’s faces, and that Damien and Shayne still seemed to be best friends. One day the group announced that Damien was getting married to the girl he started dating shortly after the last time you saw each other. There was a very adorable proposal video, a bunch of podcasts and Smosh pit videos about it, and finally a very emotional and beautiful wedding video with the whole gang celebrating and supporting Damien. You were happy to see him so happy, and that he found someone who could truly give him all of the love and support he needed.

You found that a lot of opportunities came from Los Angeles, and things would be a lot more convenient if you just moved there, plus you had loads of friends in LA, including some artist friends who needed a roommate. So you packed up your life and moved out there. You announced on your channel that you were moving, and made a couple of vlogs about the moving process. Once you were finally settled in, you got a text from someone you hadn’t heard from in a long time.

Shayne: Hey, (Y/N)? I don’t know if this is still your number…

Shayne: This is Shayne.

Shayne: Shayne Topp. You know, from Disney’s ‘So Random’?

Shayne: I saw that you were moving to LA! Thought I’d check to see if you needed a pair of strong arms to help you with the moving process?

You smile, your heart fluttering as you felt all those feelings you felt for him all those years ago.

You: Hey there Shayne, yes this is still my number, and unfortunately I’ve already completely moved in! Could have used those strong arms a few days ago though. :/

Shayne: Dangit! Always coming in at the wrong time, aren’t I?

You: Haha! Better late than never. Wanna meet up for coffee or something? I want to catch up, hear how life has been since I last saw you.

Shayne: Coffee would be lovely. I happen to be free and in need of caffeine right now if you want to meet?

A blush covers your face and butterflies dance in your stomach.

You: Yeah, let’s do that.

He suggests a great café that’s not too far from you, so you decide to meet there. Anxiety floods your mind as you approach the coffee shop, you haven’t seen or heard from Shayne in years, not in person at least…

You walk towards the entrance to find Shayne leaning next to the door, casually scrolling through his phone, long blond hair covering part of his face. He looks up and his bright blue eyes light up when he sees you.

You smile at him, “Why hello there, stranger.”

He blushes, “Look at you…” Shayne leans in to embrace you, “It’s so good to see you again.”

You give him a gentle squeeze, “I missed you, too.”

Shayne lets go of you and turns to hold the door for you, “After you, m’lady.”

You laugh, “Always the gentleman.”

He walks in after you, “Oh, I could hardly call myself gentle…” 

You chuckle, wanting to make a crude remark but deciding against it. The two of you make some chit chat while waiting in line to order your coffee, then sit at a table with your drinks and talk about how your lives have been. Shayne asks how moving was and how you liked your living situation here, he congratulated you on your channels success, you congratulated him on his success with Smosh and the various tv shows he’s been working on.

“Yeah I might be booking a big movie role here soon, so keep a look out for my face on one of these here billboards.”

You laugh, “Yeah that’ll stop traffic.”

Shayne chuckles, “Rude.”

“I just meant that you’re very handsome and all, it’ll be hard for people to keep their eyes off of you.”

“Oh suuuuure.” Shayne jokes. “Yeah, I almost booked this other movie role a while ago, but then I went through a bad break up and it just fell through.”

You look at him with concern, “I’m so sorry to hear about that. Are you doing okay?”

Shayne smiles, “Yeah, that was like six months ago? I’ve been too busy to meet anyone new or anything, but I’m doing alright.”

“Alright is good. Better than not alright.”

He looks down at his cup, then looks up at you, trying to look nonchalant, “So what about you? You dating anyone?”

You smirk and shake your head, “Nope, I’ve also been busy, plus I literally just moved here so I haven’t really been on the prowl, you know?”

Shayne sips his coffee, hiding how pleased he was at your response, “That’s fair.” He set his cup down. “Did you hear about how Damien got married?”

You laugh, nodding your head, “Of course, it’s all you guys talked about on Smosh for a while.”

Shayne smirked, “Good to know you still watch the channel.”

You raise an eyebrow, “Yeah, why wouldn’t I?”

Shayne swirled his coffee around in his cup, contemplating how to phrase his response, “Because of how things, well, left off… Last time we saw each other…” He rubbed at the back of his neck, not making eye contact with you. “It wasn’t,… Awkward for you? To watch me and Damien and the Smosh crew…?”

You shrug, “Well yeah, of course it was awkward. I’ll admit it was a while before I started watching Smosh again… But a lot of that was because I was busy focusing on other things in my life.” You took a sip of your coffee, “But eventually I stumbled on some old Try Not to Laugh videos, and they made me laugh just like they did before I met you guys, and watching the new videos, it made me happy to see that you were all doing well, that life was kind to you.”

“Hm…” Shayne nodded, looking into his cup.

You lean in a little, “Has life been kind to you?”

Shayne chuckled slightly at your sudden concern, he looked up at you with bright eyes, “It’s had it’s good moments, it’s bad moments. This right here…” He bit his lip, wondering if he should say what he was about to say. He looks back at you, blushing, unable to pull his gaze from your eyes. “This right here is a good moment.” The two of you look at each other for a while before Shayne finally breaks the silence, “I still care about you, you know…” he paused looking down at his coffee, “I uh… I actually never stopped.”

You feel your eyes sting a little, happy to be here with Shayne, but also sad at the thought of how things could have been if you hadn’t let things get complicated with Shayne and Damien. “I wonder how things would be if I had done things differently during that VidCon…”

Shayne laughed sadly, “Yeah, you’d probably be the one married to Damien right now if I didn’t throw a wrench into all of it…”

You place your coffee cup down, guilt filling up your chest, “You didn’t throw a wrench into anything, Shayne.”

Shayne scoffs, “Of course I did, I knew that Damien was practically in love with you, it was so obvious I just chose to ignore it because I was fucking selfish…”

You reach out and place your hand on his, “Don’t you dare blame yourself for how things went.” He stares at you with bewildered eyes as you gently squeeze his hand, “Look, you did nothing wrong, neither of you did anything wrong, well, maybe you both did a little wrong, but that’s not the point. I didn’t know what I wanted and I got greedy and put you two in a shitty situation. I got selfish and wanted both of you, disregarding your friendship. Ideally I would have just picked one of you from the beginning and saved the other the pain.”

Shayne pulled his hand away from yours. “It’s not like you were on the Bachelorette and could just give one of us a rose and the other would just go home. We didn’t make it easy on you, I manipulated you into having feelings for me-“

“I was pretty much in love with you before I met you Shayne.” Shayne sat there speechless, confused. You continued, “Look, you didn’t manipulate me into feeling anything. I know it’s stupid, but we all have our celebrity crushes so shut up Mr. ‘Kathy Bates Trivia Facts’…” This made Shayne burst into laughter, which made you smile as you continued, “I mean, yeah, I also had a ‘celebrity crush’ on Damien… We were similar in a lot of ways,… But you…” You look away from him, the embarrassment finally getting to you, “You were everything I wanted to be and more. You were handsome and sexy as fuck but so humble and sweet and not afraid to make an ass out of yourself… You appeared to be so confident and I loved that confidence, even if you didn’t really feel that confidence all the time, meeting you just confirmed the feelings I had for you, and I so desperately wanted to get to know you more, to be worthy of being a part of your life. You and Damien had an awesome friendship and I loved it so much I wanted to be a part of it…” You rested your forehead on your hand.

“You were a part of it all right.” Shayne smiled weakly.

You shook your head, “What a clusterfuck I created.”

Shayne smiled as he took a sip of his drink, “Hey, not only were you worthy of being a part of our lives, but you’re the only person worthy enough to have almost ruined mine and Damien’s relationship.” He raised his drink up, “Now that’s saying something!”

You laughed, it was nice to be able to joke about the situation. “So you and Damien are good?”

Shayne nodded and smiled reassuringly, “Yeah, he’s still my best friend, though now I have to fight with his wife for his attention.” Shayne feigns being upset. “But yeah, I was the best man at his wedding, I’m gonna be the godfather to his kids whenever they decide to start popping them out, and he’ll probably be the same for me if I ever get to that point in life.”

You smile at him, “I’m sure you will get there someday.”

He looked into your eyes, returning the smile, “Yeah… But nothing wrong with waiting a bit, right?”

You drink some coffee, “Nothing wrong at all.”

Shayne looked into his coffee for a bit, then raised it up for a drink, smiling at the idea that just popped into his head. “You know what? New home, new city, new life for you right?”

You squint at him, a little confused, “…Riiiight…?”

He crosses his arms, “I mean, it’s a good situation for starting over. Fresh start, you’re a new person now. A different person. Older, wiser, and dare I say…” He gives you a wink, “Sexier than ever.” He makes a face like he disgusted at himself for saying that, which makes you laugh. “What I’m trying to say is, why don’t _we_ start over. Fresh, new, the past is gone… We’re just… Strangers…”

You blush, nodding, having an idea of where this is going, “Yeah,… I’d really, really like that.”

His face lights up, “Sweet.” He looks down, smiling to himself, then raises his head and holds out a finger to you signifying for you to wait a moment.

Shayne stands up and rushes outside the coffee shop. You’re curious but not concerned, figuring you’ll understand what his plan is in a moment. You see him standing outside the glass doors, rehearsing in his head a little before he begins his scene.

Shayne stands up straight, opening the door to the coffee shop, looking aloof. He looks up at the menu, trying to decide what he wants to order. He gets in line behind a few other people, kinda looking around before his eyes meet yours. He acts shy and looks away quickly, making you let out a small laugh. He pulls out his phone to try to distract himself, but he keeps glancing over at you, trying to make it look like he’s trying not to stare at you. Eventually he gives up, turns in your direction, puts his hands in his pockets, and walks over to you. 

He looks a little nervous as he approaches you, rubbing the back of his neck, “Hi, um…” He tries to lay on the charm, “I couldn’t help but notice you from across the café and… I gotta admit, I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you…” You try hard not to laugh, knowing this line would definitely not have worked on you if he was a stranger. “I just thought I’d shoot my shot, see if maybe…” He looked at you hopefully, “You felt a connection too?”

You smile, composing yourself and stifling the laughter, “I gotta admit, you caught my eye, too.” Shayne smiles wide. You gesture to the chair across from you, “Would you like to have coffee with me?”

Shayne blushes and hesitantly begins to pull out the chair, “Only if this seat isn’t taken?”

“Only by you.”

Shayne sits and holds his hand out to you, “My name is Shayne.”

You bite your lip and smile, taking his hand and shaking it.

“Nice to meet you Shayne...”

The End

Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Took me a while to figure out how to end this, let me know what you thought and how you think it should have ended!


End file.
